Crecer y Madurar, No es Igual
by ZeroSatoshi
Summary: Ash madura y crece de una forma tan sorprendente que todas las mujeres que conoció quieren volver a verlo. En un circulo donde el es el centro estarán todas sus amigas y sus madre e incluso hasta su propia madre metida en ello. En viaje más adelante se topará con aquellas que conoció de paso y ellas aún lo recuerdan claramente. (Ash X Harém) (Lemon incluido).
1. Chapter 1

Encuentro 1: Misty

Ash al crecer se da cuenta que necesita ir madurando por lo cual deja atras todos esos sueños de cuando era niño ahora es un joven de 17 años, alto de pelo un poco mas oscuro casi que sin notarse con sus mismas ropas de su ultima ropa aventura sólo que más grandes de acuerdo a su talla. A la edad empieza a ver a todas sus compañeras con las que viajo en su mente y se las imagina igual a su edad como serian aunque de tanto fantasear tiene una erección que se avergüenza pero dejando de lado eso sale de su cuarto y va a la cocina a desayunar para empezar el dia junto con su amigo que ya esta desayunando en la cocina mientras su madre le prepara igualmente el suyo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como su hijo ha crecido sanamente

Delia: Hola Ash, tu desayuno esta listo. (Le dice felizmente al verlo llegar).

Ash: Hola mamá... ...

A Ash se le cruzo por la mente lo que nunca imagino, a su madre la cual era una mujer joven mire detalladamente su cuerpo imaginanandoce su cuerpo a travez de la ropa cosa que hace que le sangre la nariz un poco al tratar de contener todo el sangrado.

Delia: ¿Estas bien Ash?, tienes sangre en la nariz. (Mirando su cara que no puedo notar su verguenza oculta).

Ash: Ah, si, no es nada fue muy poco la sangre. (Tratando de sacar toda imagen obsena de su mente sobre su madre)

Pikachu: Pika?...

El desayuno fue más estimulante para Ash, la comida le sintió mucho mejor que otros días la conversaion y el ambiente con su madre y su amigo Pikachu fue muy agradable que al terminar se sintiera muy satisfecho y lleno.

Ash: Ahh... eso estuvo muy delicioso mamá no puedo mas. (Sintiendo que va a explotar).

Pikachu: Pi-pikaaa... (En el mismo estado).

Sentado en el living de la sala, decide descansar acostado a lo largo del sofa para seguir pensando en sus compañeras de viaje encomo se verian si las encontrara ahora aunque termina teniendo otra erección por imaginarlas desnudas cosa se le termina de golpe su fantasia al ver que alguien abre la puerta principal y resulta ser que su madre va a salir de compras.

Delia: Ash, voy de compras se me acabo la mercadería no tardaré mucho, por si no llego a tiempo el almuerzo esta hecho en la mesa tapado solo calientalo.

Ash: Ok, gracias mamá.

Delia sale de la casa para encaminarse para ir de compras y preparar la cena aunque con una cara llena de satisfacción y un poco de intriga. En el lado de Ash el se encuentra inquieto por lo que se entretiene alimentando a los pokemon de afuera con su amigo para pasar el rato ademas juganro con ellos, al ver que su madre no llegaba ya en la tarde se sirve su almuerzo y tambien le da el suyo a Pikachu para llenarse nuevamente el estomago y ahora por ordenar la casa el resto de la tarde que al terminar justo llega su madre un poco cansada pero se le ve feliz.

Delia: Si... lo consegui... tengo los mejores ingredientes y recetas para esta noche. (Sintiendoce victoriosa sobre aquellas que no los pudieron conseguir)

Ash: Por eso no llegaste temprano mamá... (Mirandola)

Pikachu: Pika?

Al pasar un rato mientras preparan la cena alguieb toca la puerta y sin apuros Ash toca preguntandoce quien sera a las altas de esta noche y al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron un poco ademas de quedar en un pequeño shock al ver una joven preciosa parecida a su edad de cabello anaranjado liso un poco mas abajo de los hombros con ojos azules suaves que cautivan lentamente a cualquiera que pueda mirarlos, sus labios marcados que se notan sin usar labial se ven hermoso y suaves que cualquier hombre quisiera besar sin dejarlos ir. Su cuerpo deleitante muestra una figura marcada y bien formada que se puede ver en su ropa que al parecer es un poco apretada para ella, al bajar la mirada Ash se centra su vista en los pechos de aquella chica que son un poco grandes por lo cual se le hace casi imposible desviar su mirada de ellos. Aquella chica lo mira fijamente un poco timida pero aferra confianza al hablar hacia el pero no puedo ya que Ash le hablo primero.

Ash: Ho-hola, en que te puedo ayudar. (Avergonzado y enbobado)

Misty: Hola Ash, como has estado... mmm... Veo que haz crecido bien niño tonto.

Ash: Misty... Casi ni te reconozco de ser por tu voz, en verdad haz cambiado mucho desde que nos vimos por ultima vez, pasa. (Con normalidad ante la confianza entre ellos que se tienen)

Misty: Si... "En verdad haz madurado y crecido... tonto apuesto". (Sonrojandoce un poco de la nada)

Al entrar Misty saluda a la madre de Ash por el tiempo que ha pasado sin verla y al ver a pikachu ella lo aprenta juega con el como si fuera un jueguete pensado que le lanzaria un descarga pero se contiene al ver que el tambien la quiere y no la vio por mucho tiempo. Llegada la hora de cenar todos quedan maravillados por la cantidad de platos de gran imagen que se ven muy deliciosos y al empezar todos quedan maravillados y derritiendoce en la mezcla de sabores que se la da al provar cada uno, Pikachu en vez de comer lo de siempre Delia le preparo un plato con un poco de todo lo de la mesa y al verlo comer sos ojos parecian estar en paraiso de los sabores. Terminada esa maravillosa cena Delia mientras lava los platos y Pikachu durmiendo de lo mucho que comio, Ash y Misty estan en el sofa contandoce entre como les va cada uno durante los ultimos años de su vida.

Ash: Cuéntame Mistyisty como va el gimnasio de la Ciudad.

Misty: Mis hermanas alfin entendieron mejor el rol y asumieron ellas el Gimnasio.

Ash: y ¿a que te dedicas ahora?

Misty: Soy danzarina de agua, resulta que decubri la hermosura que sentian mis hermanas hacia los pokemon acuaticos.

Ash: es como si entre ustedes ubieran intercambiando papeles. (Sonriendole). Me gustaría mucho verte bailar junto a la fluidez de el agua, debe ser bello.

Misty: No digas cosinnecesarias idiota... (Susurrando para ella). Bueno si, cuando sea Verano puedes venir a verme al Gimnasio.

Ash: Es una promesa... Lo juro por nuestra amistad. (Sonriendole haciendo que se sonroje un poco Misty).

Al conversar tan intimamente subre sus sucesos que llevo a risas, trsiteza, nostalgia, ira comica entre otras para finalizar riendoce entre ellos y luego mirandoce fijamente entre ellos un poco avergonzado por el silencio incomodo que esta en la atmosfera hasta que Misty ruborizada notablemente le habla un poco tartamuda y avergonzada que no puede mirarlo fijamente ahora.

Misty: Ash... t-tu... ¿tienes no-novia?. (Explotando de lo rojo que se encuentra su cara en verguenza)

Ash sintio un nudo en la garganta aunque sabia la respuesta pero la situación y atmosfera en la que estan hace que se lea muy dificil hablar pero con un poco de verguenza le dice.

Ash: N-no... No tengo novio y no he tenido... (Apartando su mirada hacia al lado)

Misty: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?. (Mirandolo de reojo ruborizada aun)

Ash: C-claro... No hay problema. (Presionado por la situación en la que se encuentra)

Misty: ¿Crees que tu me... permitieras... Darte un be-be... ¡BESO!. (Soltandolo, haciendo que llamara la atención de Delia auqnue no escucho claramente por el ruido que hace ella al lavar para ver).

Ash desconcertado y casi en blanco solo se tiene en mente una imagen de el con Misty imaginando lo que podria pasar en unos segundos si se lo permitiera. Shock es loque llego al pensar tan profundamente mientras Misty aun espera su respuesta ruborizada.

Ash: Misty... Yo... Te... Digo que... Ahhhh. (Iba a decirle que si pero en eso su amigo Pikachu que desperto sigilosamente y empujo a la hermosa joven peli Naranja hacia el provocando que se besaran y quedaran en blanco durante unos segundos).

Al mirarse fijamente mientras sus ojos se clavan sin despegarse el uno del otro con sus labios conectados ambos por instinto estiran sus lenguas hacia la boca del otro haciendo que el beso se intensificará y sus miradas se centren sólo entre ellos ruborizarse aunque Misty soltando lágrimas agarra la cabeza de Ash para tirarlo hacia ella como si no lo dejase ir, durante eso Pikachu se marchó antes que siguiera esa escena intensa solo para mirar y reirse de lo tonto que es su compañero anres de subur a al cuerto a seguur durmiendo en cambio la madre de Ash, Delia su madre no podía creerse lo que estaba observando, que su hijo ya un joven bien hecho y derecho este en brazos de un joven de su edad besándose como si no tuvieran control.

Delia: Si que crecio rapido mi hijo... Nunca sabras cuendo se marcharan. (Hablando para ella en bajo y con algo de tristeza al ver en lo que se conviertio Ash sin darse cuenta de ello. Y se queda escondido para seguir observando).

Ash y Misty se separan por la gran falta de aire con un hilo de saliva que sale de sus labios. Mira doce fijamente aunque Misty nunca se enamoró de el antes en su infancia durante todo el tiempo recordó los viajes que tuvo con Ash cuando se separo de el grupo que tenian y le hizo pensar como seria Ash si se lo encontrara ahora, por la misma duda fue que vino a visitarlo y al reencontrarse despues que le abriera la puerta al verlo en la persona que es ahora un flecha se le cruzo instantaneamente al corazón con solo ver el cambio que sufrio su compañero de viaje y al ver como ha madurado su amor fue intensificandoce y al besarlo como hace poco provoco que no quiera separarse de su lado aunque fuera por un momento en cambio Ash aunque quisiera besarla su impulso le hizo seguir el beso pero aunque confuso al terminar no siente lo mismo que Misty pero sabe que para no hacerle daño prefiero calla como se siente realmente, la ama y respeta pero no tiene muy claro el porque se siente asi de incomodo, se separan y se dan la espalda apollandoce los dos entre ellos avergonzados.

Misty: Creo me ire hacia mk hogar ya esta oscurenciendo... (Fluida por esta vez)

Ash: Ah, Si... Te acompañare a mitad de camino. (Vistiendo su Camisa con mangas cortas)

Los 2 caminan en silencio evitando la mirada uno del otro durante todo lo que caminaron y al llegar a ciudad Verde Ash se despide de ella.

Ash: Adiós Misty nos veremos pronto. (Caminando hacia su hogar)

Misty: Adios Ash... (Mirandolo irse mientras se toca los labios al recordar aquella escena)

Ash llega y se dirige hacia su cuarto para irse a dormir y al lavarse los dientes su madre lo mira y le habla con normalidad sobre el tema de hace un rato.

Delia: No te dire nada sobre esto pero hazlo mejor en otro mejor lugar. (Haciendo que Ash escupiera todo lo que tenia en la boca)

Ash: N-nos viste... ( Asustado)

Delia: Cómo no, si sólo Misty no ubiera gritado no los terminaría observando. (Algo inquieta al recordar esa escena)

Ash: Uhg...

Delia: eso me recuerda que mañana llegará alguien de Sin no Qué quiere verte. (Recordando la carta que le llego).

Ash: ¿Sí?, ¿Quien es?... (Lavandoce la cara de lo sudorosa que termino al su madre hacerle recordar lo que le sucedio hoy).

Delia: Es alguien que parece tener el título de Campeon en esa región. (Aun tratando de recordar)

Ash: ¿Te refieres a Cintia?, Que le sucedio...

Delia: Dice que tiene asuntos pendientes contigo según el mensaje sólo eso.

Ash: Espera... no sera que se refiere a... (Asustando y palido)

Ash recuerda la promesa que le hizo a Cintia que si le lograra ganar se casaria con ella cuendo se volviera mas fuerte en un futuro, Cintia nunca olvida las cosas que le parecen interesante pero ahora mismo ella sin saberlo Ash se dirige ya hacia su hogar desde ciudad Plateada solo que llegara mañana temprano segun estima planeado. Por otro lado Cintia se encoentra en el hotel de la ciudad mirando hacia el pueblo paleta con intrigas en su cabeza que le resultan impacientes que ya quiere aclararlas.

Cintia: ¿Que tan fuerte te haz vuelto Ash?, ¿Realmente querra ser mi futuro esposo?, jajaja suena un poco ilogico e improbable pero si en realidad demuestra su crecimiento y experiencia puede que... le de... una oportunidad. (Un poco ruborizada en las mejillas).

Fin del encuentro 1.

Es nuevo este estilo de Novela para mi no se que les parecera a ustedes por favor comenten que les pareció.


	2. Encuentro 2

Antes de comenzar quisiera que los que siguen esta historia o si es que lees esto de paso respondan esto despues de leer el capitulo, es corto pero si pueden háganlo porfavor:

1.- ¿Les gusta este tipo de encuentros y relaciones?

2.- ¿Les está gustando las relaciones que hago con los personajes?, ¿Sino es así, como crees que lo mejoraría?.

Gracias por ante mano a los que van a responder y disfruten el capítulo.

Encuentro 2: Memorias pasajeras.

Hoy en un amanecer precioso de otro día de verano, Ash por el calor que emana el mañana se despierta con sueńo y incomodidad por lo consecuente se levanta para ir a bañarse. Delia mientras prepara el desayuno escucha que un alguien toca la puerta, mientras se limpia para ir a abrir y al hacerlo ve que es una joven mujer un poco más alta que ella aparentemente mas joven que ella con un pelo largo y brillante dorado como los rayos del sol que tiene un cuerpo muy atrayente que cualquier hombre no le quitaria la mirada de encima.

Cintia: Hola, disculpe me llamo Cintia yo le envie la carta hace unos dias. (Mencionando aquella carta)

Delia: Ah tu debes ser la campeona de Sinnoh que ayudo a Ash, pasa, Ash esta recien levantandoce. (Con felicidad y ocultando un poco de verguenza).

Cintia pasa y se le invita a acompañar al desayuno mientras que ayuda a prepararlo en cambio Ash terminando de vestirse y bajar a la cocina, mira a su amigo durmiendo y decide dejarlo dormir otro rato más ya que parece agotado, llegando abajo ve que Cintia vino como prometio pero lo mas sorprendente que lo dejo quieto y sin quitarle su mirada es que ella no solo se sigue viendo hermosa en todos sus aspecto cuando la vio por primera vez si no que se ha hecho mas hermosa desde la ultima vez hace ya años y no solo lo dice por su rostro si no que su cuerpo el cual no se le puede apreciar muy bien por sus ropas ahora usa unas de verano que resalta su figura tan detalladamente el cual para su mente le esta dando motivos para no dejar de mirarla pero al notar lo que esta haciendo se despega y se deja ver al entrar en la cocina.

Ash: Hola Cintia... ¿como te a ido?. (Con suma normalidad)

Cintia: Hola Ash, tanto tiempo sin verte... Mmm... Mira como haz crecido ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho. (Examinandolo)

Ash: Bueno si, el tiempo vuela.

Cintia lo mira con ojos curiosos preguntandoce que es lo que mas ha cambiado de el si no que tambien que fue lo interesante que le vio para verlo como un entrenador ideal y que fuera el mejor. El desayuno transcurrio entre hechos que compartieron Ash y Cintia en el pasado, batallas, encuentros fasinantes y el reencuentro en Unova, terminado felizmente el desayuno y dejando limpio Ash y Cintia se ponen a platicar entre ellos mientras Delia limpia enfrente de la casa ya que Cintia le pidio un tiempo a solas con el.

Ash: Eh, asique tienes una Garcompita para Garchomp de seguro nadie te logrará ganar con eso.

Cintia: De hecho ni se me ha dado la ocación de usarla ya que termino la batalla mucho antes porporque no se da la circunstancia para usarla.

Ash: ahh, llevas esa piedra contigo y no la haz podido usar en 2 años desde que la encontraste. Creo que ya nadie es rival para ti. (Sorprendido ante ello)

Cintia: Bueno creo que alguien una vez logro derribarme a 3 de mis pokémon una vez hace ya tiempo.

Ash: ¿Me pregunto quien fue el tamerario?.

Cintia: Tu... (Dijo secamente)

Ash: ¿Yo?, pero ¿Cuando?. (Confuso)

Cintia: (Suspiro), realmente tienes mala memoria niño tonto, fue hace 5 años en Unova te emocionaste tanto que solo pensabas en la batalla, parecia que sabias todo lo que pasaba en la campo y cada movimiento preciso fue ejemplar pero creo si estuvieramos en iguales condiciones de entrenamiento me ubiera visto en graves problemas en la batalla. (Recordando)

Ash: esa batalla... Perdi mi sentido de razon tanto que solo pensaba en no solo batallar y ganar si no que seguir golpeando a tus pokemon despues de ello. (Con incomodidad). Despues de eso me aleje de estar tan metidos en los combares porque de seguro terminar hiriendo a quien fuera que estuviera en medio.

Cintia: Por eso te haz olvidado de aquella promesa.

Ash: Si, perdoname no es que yo no quisiera si no es porque temo en lo que puedo llegar a hacer.

Silencio sólo agravado por el lento sonido de la manecillas de el reloj que pasan hasta que Cintia sigilosamente se le acerca al oído y le susurra levemente.

Cintia: Incluso si no quieres batallar, no me importaría estar contigo. (Le susurra suavemente y leve con cariño a su odio)

Ash: Cintia... (Callado debido a que Cintia le besa la mejilla por unos segundos dejandolo intrigado y un poco en shock)

Cintia al alejarse de el solo lo observa pensando en lo apuesto que es ahora y no solo eso ademas su distinta forma de ser lo que hace que le pique la curiosidad de ello y le salte con un pregunta divertida para molestarlo un poco.

Cintia: Oye Ash... ¿Te gusto mi cuerpo?.

Ash: Hugg... ¿Que?.

Cintia: Se que me mirabas desde la puerta de la cocina así que mejor responde me. (Con risitas)

Ash: Es... Es hermoso Cintia. (Dejándola en blanco por la respuesta). No sólo eso tu forma de ser y actuar son cosas que admiro y quiero de ti, tu fuerte sentido de las peleas es algo de temer pero al la vez eres alguien amable que cuida de los demás... Cuando te vi por primera vez en batalla supe que quería ser como tu, un Campeón de igual calibre, pero lo que más me gusta rescatar de ti es lo hermosa que eres porque tu rostro y cabello son como el oro que brilla todas las mañanas. (Dejandolo salir todo avergonzado pero fluido)

Cintia: ... ... ... "¿Que me pasa?, porque estoy tan avergonzada. El me dijo todo lo que sentia de mi pero porque estoy asi yo me siento rara", (Pensando pero mirando de reojo a Ash)

Ash le dijo todo sin mirarla pero no se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba Cintia ahora, ella nunca sintió estos sentimientos y al ser un descubrimiento para ella no sabe que hacer, solo quiere correr y pensar a fondo aquellas palabras de el joven avergonzado que tiene alfrente dandole la espalda. Tomando acción ella envuelve sus Brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo presiona hacia ella para que lo tenga acostado en sus piernas y mirandolo fijamente

Ash: ¿Cintia,... (Confuso ante ella)

Cintia: No sabes lo que provocas niño tonto sobre las personas... El hecho de pensar así de mi es la única cosa que me falta para quererte aún más. (Dejando el cariño de compañeros a un lado para darle el lugar al amor hacia aquel joven).

Ash: Yo... Es lo que pienso de ti, ya que tu me empujaste a ser mejor.

Cintia se acerca su hermoso rostro hacia el sin quitarle su mirada suave de el que lo cautiva poco a poco hasta que ellos sienten el aliento del otro tan cerca que pareciera que ambos labios fueran imanes hasta que entre ellos se rosan poco a poco hasta que Cintia tomo la iniciativa y empuja su cara hacia la de el teniendo un intenso beso del cual sus lenguas no paran de moverse. Ash inmovil al estar acostado en la piernas de aquella hermosa mujer solo se deja llevar pero sigue aun en medio de todo eso sigue pensando el porque termino asi con una mujer que el más que amar, respeta con todo su ser, no puede pensar y se deja llevar por la situación.

Al cabo de un rato ambos se separan sin dejar de mirarse, Ash se sienta al lado de ella sin decir nada solo respira un poco agitado. Cintia sin poder ante la verguenza se decide marchar para no incomodarse entre ellos. Delia al entrar ve que Ash acompaña a Cintia a la entrada de la casa para despedirse pero notando que esta sonrosado.

Cintia: Ash, bueno, gracias por recivirme. (Casi sin palabras)

Ash: No hay problema Cintia puedes volver cuando quieras. (Recuperando su actitud)

Cintia: Ya no sigas tonto. (Susurro para ella para luego besarlo un poco y salir volando encima de su Garchomp)

Ash en blanco y confuso a la vez no sabe describir lo que le paso ante esta tarde, ¿si fue algo del destino o algo que el provocó? pero recuperándose a cómo es el decide volver a dentro a ayudar a su madre y al verla limpiando se dirige hacia ella, Delia al verlo venir le previene sobre el piso resvaloso aunque un poco tarde.

Delia: Ash cuidado ahí está, Haaaaa. (Ce yendo encima de el)

Ash al ver esto el decide caer de espalda para evitar que ella se golpee, ella al levantarse y tener la cara de su hijo a una distancia tan corta que puede oir su respiración se sorprende al contemplar el hombre en que se ha convertido y por su parte Ash mira la cara de su madre, una hermosa mujer joven que cuida día a día de el y de la nada se le vuelven a cruzar esos pensamientos sobre su madre donde la ve como una mujer y no una figura materna, solo se la queda observando avergonzado sin moverse. Delia lo mira a los ojos sin apartarlos con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Delia: ... ... ... "Es mi hijo pero porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo, ¿porque me averguenza mirarlo de cerca?". (Piensa confusa)

Delia apretar su camisa con fuerza sin dejar de mirarlo acercando un poco su rostro al de el sintiendo su respiración más fuerte, ella comienza a respirar un poco agitada poniendo mas incomo a ambos pero al apoyarse un poco más ella sobre el Ash siente la presión de su pecho sobre el poniendose aun mas incomodo y aun más dificil quitarse a su madre de la cabeza. Derrepente entre la situación llega su amigo hablado con sueño hacia el salon y al ver la escena esre la mira confuso.

Pikachu: Pika?. (Confuso)

La atmosfera se rompe entre ellos y se separan dandose la espalda, Pikachu se marcha hacia la cocina por el hambre que siente pero Ash y Delia aun de espaldas no se mueven ni se dirijen ninguna palabra palabra al otro hasta que opta por hablar pero delia lo hace igualmente.

Ash: Mamá yo... (Perdiendo el habla)

Delia: Ash este... (Igualmente sin palabras)

Ambos se levantan y toma distintas direcciones sin decirse nada, Delia fue a la cocina para alimentar a Pikachu y Ash se encierra en su habitación para recapacitar sobre lo que ocurrio lo cual termina durmiendoce el resto del día el cual espera sea uno calmado para poder pensar claramente.

Encuentro 2: Fin

Espero sus comentarios abajos para mejorar gracias y buena suerte a ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3

Encuentro 3: Ya no es lo mismo...

Otro día que Ash despierta con incomodidad al abrir los ojos tanto mental y fisicamente por el calor, como de costumbre se baña para limpiarse el sudor y Pikachu se moja un poco por el cuerpo para hacerlo igualmente y al estar vistiendoce recuerda la escena intima que estaba con su madre cara a cara muy cerca. No logra quitarse de la mente aquel rostro con la que la madre lo miraba preguntandoce si esta permitido hacer lo prohibido con su hijo, Ash con verguenza baja la cabeza y por su cabeza hay una batalla entre la moral y los instintos que termina sacandoce todo eso de su mente para ir a desayunar con toda la normalidad con su amigo al hombro esperando que asi sea para no alterar la tranquilidad que ellos tenían como familia. Llegando a la cocina ve a su madre preparando el desayuno con suma tranquilidad y al entrar se fuerza a si mismo a hablarle como si nada pasara, Delia al escuchar su voz se sobresalta un poco y se sonroja pero mantiene la calma para devolverle el saludo normalmente que ademas para su sorpresa Ash no la mira directamente si no que sino que la aparta avergonzado y con un poco de rabia.

Delia: Hola Ash esta listo el desayuno. (Mirandolo un poco sorprendida).

Ash: Bueno pondré los platos. (Sin mirarla avergonzado)

Ash prepara la mesa para el desayuno y ambos entre ellos se evitan el contacto de todo tipo para evitar un problema innecesario entre ellos con la delicada relación queue se convirtio entre ellos pero al momento de sentarse los 2 juntos en la mesa mantienen la mirada abajo sin decir nada por un corto tiempo hasta que Delia rompe el silencio para animar el ambiente.

Delia: Bueno mejor comamos antes que se enfrie. (Felizmente)

Ash: S-si... (Mas calmado)

Ambos comen con naturalidad y al estar la atmosfera mas relajada hablan como si nada fuera pasara durante la mañana hasta que terminan y se ponen a limpiar la mesa, transcurrido la mañana Delia se pone a regar el jardin frontal y Ash limpia su habitación en general, al entrar en su armario y sacar toda la ropa de ahí se encuentra con todas sus mochilas y chaquetas con las que viajo cuando era un niño. Sacarlas y mirarlas hace que le vengan recuerdos de todas las regiones que visito, una caja entre todas las mochilas sin nada escrito le llama la atención para sacarla y revisarla cosa que para su sopresa son todas sus gorras exceptuando la de Kalos junto con la pokedex que la tiene en su estanteria sin usar durante 2 años. Todas esas gorras distintas cada una le recuerda en cuantas ocaciones conocio a personas por ella, dejandolas a un lado de igual manera están todos los diseños de las pokedex que a tenido con el y la gran mayoría diseñadas por el profesor Oak para ayudarlo en su travesía aunque el ya no viva con ellos, dejando sólo la hermana de Gary aquí en pueblo Paleta aunque fuera por decisión propia de ella quedarse aqui.

Ash: Ojala mi adolecencia sea igualmente de increíble a partir de este momento.

Al dejar todas las cosas en su lugar y limpiar como deberia cruza su mirada con su gorra de su ultima travesia y la toma recordando lo que vivo en esa gran aventura, sonrie ante su capricho.

Ash: Quizas algun día vuelva a salir a lo desconocido pero tengo que hacer aqui aun. (Dejandola en su lugar para bajar y salir afuera un rato a estirar las piernas).

Al salir ve a su madre regando con alegría y tarareando felizmente mientras lo hace, calmado despues de lo de hoy se encamina hacia el ex laboratorio del profesor Oak para visitar a sus compañeros que aun persisten en vivir ahi. Anteriormente hace 1 años libero a todos sus pokémon ya que dejo de ir de viajes y como no le hace falta que los mantenga encerrados en ese pequeños jardin les dice: "Ya no puedo ser su entrenador, pueden irse si quieren y lo que quieren quedarse pues yo lo seguire cuidando como si fueran mis pokémon pero ya no soy su entrenador". Todos los pokémon que decidieron marcharse se despidieron de Ash con suma pena y Ash Sintiendoce igualmente, solo los que quieren a Ash con todo decidieron seguir viviendo en aquel jardín.

Siguiendo su caminata junto a medio camino se cruza por la casa de Gary el cual vivia con su hermana Dalia. ("Nota: Solo puse este personaje del Manga, no alterara en nada a la historia que tengo planeana perdon por esto"). Ve que aquella casa se siente un poco abandonada aunque vea a Dalia circular mucho por el pueblo pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con ella ya que siempre se le veía muy acelerada en general cuando se le ve pasar, decide acercarse y tocar la puerta para ver como se encuentra ella, no a más en que en unos cuantos segundos abre la puerta una joven mujer con ojos verdes esmeralda y con el pelo suelto hasta los hombros Mirandolo un poco sorprendida.

Dalia: Ash hacia mucho que no te veia.

Ash: Bueno si, es que... como veras... ultimamente no se te ve mucho y pense que no te sentias muy bien.

Dalia: No es eso... Es que yo ultimamente he estado ocupada remodelando un poco las cosas de la casa, pasa y mira como quedo.

Ash: Whoa, quedo impresionante. (Mirando por todos lados)

Ash gira mirando la casa sorprendido de lo impeclabe y aunque normal se viera era impresionante que con solo mover y remplazar algunas cosas la casa se viera muy elegante. Dalia sin prestar atención por estar mirando el techo y Ash al caminar girando sin darse cuenta choca ante al pecho de ella cayendo al suelo suelo ambos, Ash se levanta apoyandocecon ambas manos al lado para ver como estaba Dalia y ella al enfocar su vista ve a Ash encima de ella mirandola preocupado.

Dalia: "¿Que es esto?, porque me averguenza estar asi con alguien menor que yo". (Dijo en su mente mientras no aparta su mirada de Ash).

Ash: Dalia ¿estas bien?... Humm. (Reaccionando ante la escena). Perdon me levantare. (Pero Dalia cruza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello impidiendo que se apartara dejandolo sorprendido)

Dalia: Porque me molesta esta situación, no deberia afectarme pero ¿porque al estar así contigo me siento muy inquieta?. (Mirandolo mientras empuja Ash hacia ella)

Ash: Dalia yo... Veras. (Queriendo salir corriendo pero algo dentro de el no se lo permite)

Dalia: Quiero saber más. (Acercando la cara de Ash a ella). Acerca de este sentimiento. (Teniendo sus labios a colo unos centímetros entre ellos)

Ash: Dalia en verdad... Yo... (Se aleja de ella). Perdón no debería estar haciendo esto.

Dalia: Ah, no no fui yo la que me deje llevar, Lo siento. (Sonrojada).

Ash: Perdon se que no esta bien estar asi contigo pero...

Dalia: No importa Ash... (Abrazandolo desde la espalda). Solo prometeme que me volveras a visitar si. (Sonriendole)

Ash: Claro no dudes de ello.

Dalia le da un beso en la mejilla para despedirse de el aunque fue corto la visita pero es para no seguir incomodando la atmósfera entre ellos . Ash al salir se despide levanta do la mano y dejando a Dalia en la sala tocando de los labios con intriga de lo que ubiera llegado a pasar si ubieran seguido hasta el final.

Ash pasa al laboratorio que ahora es un almancen donde Ash guarda alimentos, articulos de limpieza y herramientas para mantener este lugar limpio mientras sus amigos sigan viviendo aquí. Al salir a dejarles sus platos de comida ve que no están cerca por lo cual deja los platos en la entrada de la puerta para que vengan mas adelante a cenar.

Al rato de limpiar el laboratorio se encamina hacia su hogar para cenar y mientras lo hace piensa en que hacer mañana para ayudar a Delia en todo lo que pueda, de tanto pensar se le cruza a su madre desnuda nuevamente lo que provoque una erección visible pero para su suerte como no hay mucha gente en el pueblo y nadie en la calle ahora nadie lo logro ver. Agradecido y limpiando su mente al llegar a su hogar ve que su madre esta sentada inquieta en el sofa girandoce la punta de su pelo entre sus dedos y al verla se pregunta que le sucedio lo que procede a verla como se encuentra por si algo grave le paso en este rato que no estuvo.

Ash: Mamá ¿te sucede algo?. (apareciendo de golpe)

Delia: Kyaa, Ash no me asustes de golpe... No solo estoy algo confusa. (Asustada y luego calmada)

Ash: Es que te veo muy distraída y me preocupa que te sucedió algo.

Delia: No es so... No no es nada... Ven sientate de seguro vienes cansado del laboratorio.

Ash: Si, lo he descuidado un poco pero no a mis amigos.

Silecio por unos segundos, incomodo e incapaz de seguir.

Delia: Asb te puedo pedir un favor...

Ash: Si mamá lo que tu quieras. (Preocupado)

Delia: Podrias... Besarme. (Cruzando la mirada con la de el muy ruborizada)

Ash: Y-yo mamá... (Anonadado)

Delia: Ah perdon no es para obligarte pero podrias besarme la mejilla por lo menos. (Muy avergonzada)

Ash: Es-esta bien... (Acercandoce lentamente).

Ash se acercaba más y más hacia su hermoso rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla donde la presión de Delia se hace cada vez más grande sobre ella hasta que ya no puedo más y se arrepiente por lo cual gira su rostro hacia Ash pero al estar muy cerca y el hecho que Delia se acercace de golpe a el para arrepentirce se convierte en una escena una escena donde los 2 se miran confusos mientras sus labios están pegados, ninguno de los 2 se mueve sólo están quietos mirandoce fijamente desconcertados donde solo se escucha la respiración de sus narices. Delia sucumbiendo ante esto se tira hacia Ash y lo que la deja encima de el sin despegar sus labios, Ash aun sin saber que hacer ante esto solo mira la cara de madre... Que se encuentra... Feliz de estar asi con su propio hijo. Delia empuja su lengua hacia adentro sintiendo el placer de tocar sus lenguas. El tiempo parecia no tener fin ante tal acción pero llega el punto donde los 2 por falta de aire se separan mirandoce sonrojados y Delia ya que ella se movio sola le faltaba aire aun más pareciendo unos leves gemidos que estimulan la moral de el joven desconcertado.

Ash aun sin saber que hacer solo se la queda mirando. Delia en su caso solo le toma su rostro haciendo que solo se enfoque en ella mirando unoz ojos castaños felices y fragiles que pareciera que pudiera romper su ilusión en cualquier momento. No tiene opción ya lo da por hecho que su madre se ha enamorado de el aunque el solo siente atracción fisica hacia ella no quiere romperle su corazón rechazandola asi que solo se deja llevar para hacer feliz a su madre.

Delia: Que una madre y su hijo esten asi no tiene perdon pero, ¿porque me sigue gustando?. (Voz tenue y suave)

Ash: A... yo... (Callandoce)

Ash presiona el cuerpo de su madre hacia el sintiendo toda la hermosa figura que posee aquella joven mujer y la presión de su pecho estimulando aún más su moral casi llegando de perderse en placer que sentia en aquel momento. Delia ante la situación se pierde y empieza a besar de manera descontrolada al joven desconcertado. Por el lado de Ash el solo recive todo lo que su madre le puede entregar como amor.

Llevado asi un buen rato ambos al separarse de manera un poco brusca con uja respiración un poco agitada el placer de sus cuerpo empieza a subir Delia hace lo inesperado mientras mira a Ash.

Delia: Ya no puedo mas Ash... Lo quiero... (Le dice muy ruborizada mientras roza la entrepierna de Ash)

Ash: Mamá... Ughh... (Mirandola y tratando de mantenerse cuerdo ante el estimulo que le ejerce en su entrepierna).

Encuentro 3: Fin

Lamento el corte es que no queria forzar mi cabeza a generar ideas sin sentido en esta historia que llevo un buen tiempo armando aunque jo este decidido todo. PERDON.


	4. Chapter 4

Encuentro 4: Delia...

Amor, cariño, atracción son todas las emociones que en este momento recorre la mente de Delia de las cuales netamente se concentran en el joven hombre que la mira aun confuso ante tal acto que cometen. Sin controlarse por el placer que siente en estos momentos que solo quiere entegarse del todo a su hijo y llenar un vacio dentro de su corazón que ha permanecido asi durante años. Frota su cuerpo con el provocando un satisfacción muy placentera mientras Ash aguantando para no sucumbir ante sus instintos suelta unos quejidos ante el frote de sus cuerpos aun con la ropa en medio por el placer que le genera mientras Delia aun frota su entrepierna con suavidad, Ash no aguanta más y le ocurre una gran erección que se alza como un bulto en sus pantalones provocando que Delia vea esto con sorpresa y aun mas lujuria.

Delia: Dejame ver cuanto haz crecido... (Metiendo su mano adentro del pantalón).

Ash: humm... Ughh... (Responde ante el rose de pene con la mano su madre)

Delia: Mm... Ah... (Sólo mira el miembro de Ash con mucha lujuria). "Ash esto lo que siento por ti ahora solo falta que me respondas a estos sentimientos". (Piensa mientras lo mira a la cara de nuevo)

Ash: Ugh... "Mama... Nose como responder ante esto". (Piensa con dificultad)

Delia: Ash mírame. (Ash la mira un poco incomodo). Se que no esta bien pero esto es lo que siento por ti en estos momentos sólo quiero respondas a ellos. (Le dice susurrando a su oído inquieta).

Ash: Mamá... Perdon. (Se para y sa abalanza ahora sobre ella)

Delia: Ash... (Lo mira sin moverse)

Ash toma su camisa y la rompe en dos por el frente para luego subir el sujetador dejando sus pechos a su vista y alcance, levanta la mirada hacia el rostro de su madre para solo verla fijamente mientras en sus ojos cristalinos marrones se refleja el deseo de ser estimulada por el. Ash se agacha para besarla nuevamente ahora el tomando la iniciativa mientras Delia sin mover nada solo se deja besar por Ash mientras los ojos felizmente. Al separarse y mirarse fijamente Ash toca el pecho derecho de su madre provocando que libere un leve gemido, pasando eso Ash estimula y moldea los pechos de su madre haciendo que ella libere leves gemidos cada poco por el placer y la sensibilidad que siente mientras que su entrepierna se humedece levemente por la exitación que se genera en ella.

Delia: Ah ahh whaa... (Gimiendo mas claramente por el placer)

Ash al escucharla se pone nervioso y deja de masajear los pechos de su madre fijando su mirada de ella mientras se aparta, Delia se levanta arrodillandoce para luego sin que el lo notara agarra su pene y empieza a frotarlo con su mano que al cabo de unos segundos se lleva a su boca. Delia hace mucho tiempo que habia sentido el olor de un hombre tan cerca provocando que su su cuerpo reaccione de tal forma que se pierda completamente la razón de si misma y se enfoque en complacer su lujuria junto a su hijo de tal forma que el movimiento mientras mueve su boca para saborear el miembro de Ash se acelere lo que el ya se pierda completamente ante la situación.

Ash: ... "No puedo seguir por mucho tiempo" Wha... Ughh... (Sintiendo que esta a punto de llegar a su limite).

Delia:Umm... Phua... (Soltando el pene de Ash de su boca).Todavia no Ash tienes que aguantar más.

Ash: Lo siento es que se siente muy Bien.

Ash al tener su mirada en el cielo por unos momentos la baja para ver a su madre completamente desnuda provocando que se sobresalte al contemplar su cuerpo con suma concentración y nervioso aunque ella se cubre sus pechos y su zona íntima para sus ojos su cuerpo el cual no puede dejar de ver cuya fotma empieza a mirar desde su rostro avergonzada bajando por sus cuello llegando hacia sus pechos siguiendo una delgada cintura que se agranda un poco al llegar hacia sus piernas que completa una figura que le resulta imposible dejar de mirar.

Delia: Hum... "Esto es muy vergonozoso". (Se acerca a Ash para sentarse encima de el)

Ash solo se limita a mirarla nervioso por lo que hace sin interrumpirla pero ella al sentarse encima de su pene los rosando con su vagina el libera un leve quejido placentero apartando la mirada a un lado pero Delia con dulzura le toma su cara y se miran fijamente de nuevo pero Delia solo se acerca y lo besa con gran entusiasmo en cambio esta vez Ash responde ante esto y empieza a seguir el cuerpo de su madre con sus manos mientras es fasinado por la suavidad que tiene su piel y la sensibilidad que tiene al ser acariciada así que livera gemidos un poco mas agudos hasta que Delia toma su pene y lo coloca junto a su Vagina antes de entrar mientras aun se miran con pasión en sus ojos.

Ash: Mamá... (Mirandola sin despegarse)

Delia: Ash... (sigue mirandolo placenteramente) hummm... Whaaa... (Empujando el pene de Ash dentro de ella)

Ash solo mira mientras su pene es apretado apenas entra por la vagina de su madre haciendo que inhale y exale con dificultad y Delia gimiendo que casi se oyen como gritos de lo fuertes que son mientras aún Ash empuja hacia el fundo de sumadre hasta que al llegar el fondo este toca la entrada a su utero cosa que soprende a su madre y livere un gemido muy fuerte ademas de placentero que llego a escucharse por toda la casa, el rostro de felicidad de su madre al estar conectada alfin con su hijo hace que Ash ya no aguante más todo y al igual que su madre se pierde en sus instintos y comienza a desaparecer su mente en la lujuria. Ash toma por la cintura a su madre mientra aun sostiene su mirada con ella.

Ash: Ya no puedo aguantar mas madre. (Comenzando a mover la cinturar de su madre de arriba hacia abajo)

Desde que empezo a moverse Ash los gemidos de Delia no paraban de sonar por toda la casa mientras ella solo se aferraba fuertemente a Ash sin querer soltarlo por nada. La sensación que Ash sentia ahora mismo en su pene no tenia forma de explicar lo bien que se sentia ya que su madre parecia exprimirlo y no querer dejarlo ir. Ash gira a su madre hacia abajo quedando ahora acostada encima del sofa en acción a esto ahora embiste con mas velocidad hacia Delia provocando que ella ahora sucumbiera al placer de esto y se pierda en ello, en cambio Ash verla disfrutar juega con sus pechos mientras baja para besarla profunda y apasionadamente hasta quedar sin aire.

Al cansarse por la falta de aire mientras aún siguen moviéndose Ash levanta a su madre mientras la gira para dejarla arrodillada mientras que ahora la sositene de su cintura delgada para arremetirla contra el y Deliabante esto solo gime ante lo placentero que se siente estar así mientras Ash la embiste cada vez mas rapido y fuerte.

Ash: Mamá... Estoy a punto de venir. (Mientras sigue embistiendo)

Delia: Ash...Ah Ash... (Solo puede pensar en el mientras es arremetida)

Ash sigue embistiendo mientras Delia pierde el habla y pierde la razón hasta que Ash llegando a su limite sin querer parar sigue embistiendo, de golpe Ash aferra del todo su madre a el mientras libera toda su descarga dentro de ella mientras Delia un fuerte gemido mientras es llenada con la semilla de su hijo. Ash cansado y Delia sin poder moverse se quedan quietos por unos momentos mientras ambos por la falta de aire solo respiran agitadamente sin poder hablar.

Delia: Ash... Te amo. (Lo dice mientras se recupera poco a poco)

Ash: Perdon mamá, me vine dentro. (Con un poco de dificultad).

Delia: Está bien... Hoy es un día seguro después de todo. (Al recuperar la razón un poco)

Al recuperarse Delia y Ash ambos separan sus cuerpos que al hacerlo la vagina de ella gotea la semilla que Ash descargo en ella en cambio Ash agotado solo se sienta al lado de su madre quedandoce dormido.

Delia: Ash... Te amare con todo lo que pueda. (Besandole la frente).

Al día siguiente...

Los rayos del sol empiezan a salir detras de las montañas llegando a la sala donde Ash duerme placidamente en el sofa despertandole de su como sueño, al nada más levantarse un poco cansado recuerda todo lo que sucedio ayer con sumo detalle inquietando su mente y preguntandose como ver a su madre despues de lo que sucedio entre los 2. Al colocarse sus zapatillas fue a la cocina mientras escucha el sonido de platos mientras se acerca y al llegar ve a una hermosa mujer de ojos marrones vistiendo un camisa igual a la que usa usualmente pero el color es de tono azulado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se mueve felizmente lor la cocina preparando el desayuno y al verlo ella nada más le sonrie de una forma cariñosa.

Ash: Hola... Mamá. (Casi incapaz de hablarle).

Delia: Ash, hola pasa el deaayuno esta servido. (Con tranquilidad y felicidad)

Al sentarse ve que los platos revozan de gran gusto a simple vista, Delia le deja su comida preferida en su plato mientra le sonríe. Ash sólo hace una leve sonrisa ante la sorprendente escena que tiene ahora mismo, al sentarse Delia le acaricia su cabeza como cualquier madre amorosa calmando un poco más a Ash.

Ash: Gracias. (Agradeciéndole el gran desayuno que le preparo)

Delia: Ash aun eres mi hijo, se que no puedo culparte por ello.

Ash: ... No se decir en estos momentos yo no tengo habla ahora mismo. (Sin saber que decirle).

Delia: Ash no importa, aun te quiero como mi amado hijo. (Calmandolo y acercandose).

Ash: Gracias... (Mirandola pero Delia afirma su rostro hacia ella Beandolo)

Delia: Humm... (Separandose). Pero tambien te amo como un hombre. (cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa sonrojada)

Ash: Ah, Jejejej. (Una rosa nerviosa salió de el)

Terminando el Desayuno junto a su madre y luego de tambien alimentar a Pikachu salen de casa al jardín trasero mirando como el sol sale por completo brillando con mayor intensidad cada vez.

Ash: Parece ser Pikachu que mi vida ya no sera lo que era, incluso hasta mi me sorprende lo que te puede deparar el destino. (Mirando el horizonte)

Pikachu: Pikaaa... (afirmando su declaración)

De su hogar se ve como un avión pasa surcando los cielos hacia un aeropuerto cercano y lo mira con desinteres ya que parefe no importarle mucho. En cuyo avión la perspectiva de alli se ve como pueblo paleta es un lugar pequeño alejado de las ciudades en el cual una joven mujer de pelo Dorado con sombrero blanco mira con sumo interés esperando encontrar a alguien hay.

Bianca: Ash, quiero verte... (Con su mano en el corazón)

Encuentro 4: Fin

Gracias por leer, si te ha agradado no olvidez comentar si quieres para mejorar o que te parecio el capitulo.

Soy Zero y nos vemos luego.


	5. Chapter 5

Encuentro 5: Confianza...

En el aeropuerto de Kanto una joven y bella mujer de cabellos dorados baja del avión muy entusiasmada aunque calmada. Llegando a la ciudad Plateada pide indicaciónes para ir donde pueblo paleta aunque le tomo más dias de lo esperado llegar por lo que en ciudad Verde antes de llegar a Pueblo Paleta descansa mirando desde el hotel aquel pueblo pacífico incrustado en el horizonte llegando el plano solitario donde esta situado perfeccionando aquella vista como una obre de arte.

Bianca: Jiji, ¿como serás Ash?, hay tanto de que hablar... (Viendo como las luces de las casas de la lejania de aquel pueblo se apagan una por una hasta quedar todo en negro).

Ash... En cambio al acostumbrarse ya a su nueva vida con su madre y estar mas calmado puede volver a su paz que tenia hace unos dias antes de que se volviera un caos si vida. Acostado mirando al techo de su casa pensando con su amigo xurmiendo muy placidamente a su lado.

Ash: Asi que, ¿eso es todo?, mi vida volvio a su rumbo... Aunque... (Recordando con desanimos varias veces que su madre lo trata de besar desprevenidamente). Mejor acostumbrarme a ello.

En mitad de la noche Ash duerme tranquilo junto a Pikachu mientras que cerca de aquel pueblo una mujer cabello celeste claro con una marca en su cuello mira aquel pueblo con suma irá y desprecio hasta que fija su mira en la casa de Ash y apunta con su brazo un rayo que sale de su brazalete con la intensión de destruirla. En cuanto Ash instantaneamente percive aquel disparo dirijido hacia su hogar de igual manera su compañero se sobre salta y sin perder tiempo ambos salen de su hogar por la ventana para neutralizar ese poder.

Ash: Pikachu... Usa rayo y desvia los ataques al cielo. (Mirando aque rayo de poder que se acercaba)

Pikachu sin perder tiempo carg energía para contrarestar el ataque y al estar o suficientemente cerca dispara un rayo electrico de igual magnitud neutralizar aquel choque y mandar al cielo aquella energía que al llegar a cierta altura explota pero casi ni se percibe el sonido que provocas desde la lejania lo unico que se persive a la gran distancia es un destello encima de el pueblo.

Ash solo mira afuera de su hogar a aquella figura que provoco el rayo de gran magnitud sin quitarle por un segundo su vista con sumo desprecio ante lo que hizo, la mujer al ver como respondio ante aquello baja de aquella colina para encaminarse hacia el sólo manteniendo sus mirada fijas en el otro. Hasta que aquella figura se coloca enfrente de Ash a solo unos centimetros de el mirando de frente al ser de la misma estatura, ella lo mira con una sonrisa en cambio Ash solo intensifica su mirada determinando saber quien era aquella mujer que casi destruye su hogar.

Cazadora J: Veo que haz mejorado... Joven cazador. (Mirandolo con un sonrisa confiada mientras que el reprime su rostro apretando los dientes y su mirada se llena de furia).

Ash: ¡CALLATE!, callate por ti soy una maquina asesina, aun no olvido lo que hiciste hace 5 años. Tu debes estar muerta. (Provocando que su compañero libere rayos electricos con intension de atacarla).

Cazadora J: Jeje aun crees que te haz escapado de mi, mientras tengas esos Genes fusionados a tu ADN eso te hace tambien... Que querido hijo, obediente, leal a su segunda y querida madre biologica. (Ash sin poder hacer nada ya que su cuerpo no responde)

Ash: Por ti en Sinnoh... Asesine tanta gente, tu ¿porque amí?, Tantos niños, gente, pokémon... su sangre en mis manos.(Apartando la mirada con desprecio y enfurecido de ella).

Cazadora J: Mirame... (Le toma su rostro apuntando hacia el de ella sintiendo el odio de sus ojos). Ya no hay nada que hacer... Eres lo que eres si ubieras elejido quedarte en la nave y limpiando tu ADN dejando de lado a unos pokemon te ubieras librado de mi, pero tu corazón ya sabia cual era la respueata no es cierto como tu heroe toma sacrificios. (Quitandoce el visor para mirar detalladame te sus ojos esmeralda).

Ash: Tu deberias haber muerto, ¿Porque sigues aqui?, ¿¡QUE es lo que buscas de mi!?. (Con tristeza en sus ojos).

Cazadora J: Te busco a ti, mi preciado hijo... Estar a tu lado como una madre. (Sonriendole con algo de malicia).

Ash: No. (Apartandoce). Aunque ahora se tu "Hijo" nunca te aceptare como mi madre, aun cuando mi cuerpo reuhsa hacerte daño... Solo quiero vivir tranquilo, no quiero herir a nadie más aunque en mis sueños lo deseo.

Cazadora J: Eso te hace ser como yo, aun cuando me detuviste no lo hiciste con todas tus fuerzas en la nave lo que me permitio sobrevivir aun estando al borde de la muerte quise vivir para encontrarte y ver en que te haz convertido. (Apasiguando su mirada)

Ash: ... ... Tu no me diste a luz, nunca me educaste ni me enseñaste, jamás te conocí, pero aun despues pensando que te deje morir porque mi corazón se sintio como si me arrancaran algo de mi ser y porque aun yo odiandote con todas mis fuerzas mi ser me dice que no toque ni valla en tu contra... Porque a mi me duele decirte estas cosas (Soltando unas lagrimas).

Cazadora J: Yo no te hice parte de mi para hacerte sufrir, si no que tu fuiste el único hombre el cual me he enamorado y de cual al final no me dejaste opción y te convertí ene no que eres ahora pero nunca pensé que tu cuerpo te asimilar a a verme como tu madre si no como algun partienre lejano... Fuiste el unico que se opuso a mi incluso sin tener al apoyo de tus pokémon en ese momento. (Mirandolo con una risa leve).

Ash: Khgg... ¿Que quieres?. (Desviando la mirada forzosamente).

Cazadora J: A ti, quiero estar junto a tí...

Ash: Uh... (Retrocediento velozmente). No me llevaras contigo, este es mi hogar.

Cazadora J: Quien dijo que he venido a llevarte conmigo... (Mirandolo indiferente)

Ash: Eh...

Cazadora J: Vivire contigo... No le veo nada de malo. (Sacandoce y tirando el visor junto con el brazalete además de su chaqueta que usa dejandole ver a Ash la marca de su cuello).

Ash: ¿Como?, no puedes... Tu no eres de mi familia.

Cazadora J: pero tu si de la mia, ademas como se sentira tu madre si sabe que tienes otra mujer con la que compartes Genes.

Ash como un golpe a su mente le duele imaginarse a su madre sufriendo ante este hecho si se lo dijeran por eso solo puede mirarla con desprecio pero ante todo para mantener la calma con la cual vive y por el bien de su madre sede su ira pero aun la mira con indiferencia.

Ash: Aunque quiero negarme y mi cuerpo este feliz por esto lo dejare, pero si le dices a mi madre o si se enterase de este hecho aunque se me partan los sentimientos no te perdonare. (Mirandola con ojos sin vida con instinto de matar acercandoce a solo unos centimetros de su cara para decirselo pero ella ni se inmuta ante eso, al contrario de ello solo le sonrie).

Cazadora J: Mas que como mi hijo te veo como un hombre Ash... (dandole un beso muy rapido que solo dira 2 segundos dejandolo en un pequeño shock). Los genes que compartimos no son para hacernos familia si no para hacerte leal a mi pero parecete que tu cuerpo joven lo asimilo como una figura materna, aun para mi me intriga la idea de amarte como algo prohibido.

Ash y la Cazadora J entran a la casa de el silenciosamente para que Ash luego de esto trate de dormir después de lo de esta noche aunque el no lo crea lo que le permitió a esta mujer. Al llegar para irse a dormir Ash le dice que la habitación de invitados esta al final del pasillo y le aclara que por favor se presente ante su madre como alguien a quien recibo muy tarde ya que no tuvo más a donde ir.

Ash se acuesta pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir donde no sabe que hacer ya que su cuerpo esta combatiendo contra su mente con respecto hacia lo que siente a la Cazadora J. Al por fin poder dormir durante un corto rato y abrir su ojos tarde en la noche observa que la mujer cuya razones aún desconoce de porque vino aquí está acostado a su lado durmiendo placidamente mientras lo abraza, sacarla es lo quiere si fuera posible pero ante esto su cuerpo reacciona y se deja permitir que duerma con el pero al mirarla detalladamente la marca del cual tamaño era no grande si no de una longitud amplica que pasava por su cuello donde se pregunta como habra terminado asi.

Ash: Alguien, ayudeme... Quiero cambiar el destino que se me dio. (Dijo con ironia ante tantos hechos que vivio en el pasado).

En la mañana todo cambio cuando Ash desperto más temprano que Delia, su madre ya que aun era muy temprano como las 6 de la mañana y al tratar de levantarse recuerda que tiene encima de el a la mujer que tanto y odia pero a la vez quiere por igual durmiendo placidamente a su lado mientras escucha se respiración pero fijando de nuevo su mirada en aquella marca de la cual ella no hablo en ningun momento pero decide quedarse acostado mirando el techo.

Ash: Tsk... Maldición. (Tirandoce nuevamente a la cama)

La cazadora J al poco rato despierta con aun sueños en sus ojos que al cruzar el rostro de Ash con ellos este tiene una mirada seria muy profunda que esta pensando en algo mirando el techo, baja su mirada tocando la marca de su cuello con desprecio y dolor pero al sacarse ese pensamiento decide jugar con Ash poniendose encima de el mirandolo cara a cara, ella con una mirada divertida y el solo mirando aquella marca como una cicatriz con un pasado muy desgraciado.

Ash: Te empujaria a la fuerza pero no me puedo mover para hacer eso. (Hablando seco)

Cazadora: Jeje, aun mejor yo puedo hacer todo lo que quiera contigo pero tu no puedes decir lo mismo. (Mirandolo divertidamente)

Ash: Tsk... (Moviendola a un lado despacio para levantarse y vestirse). Aun tienes que conocer y presentarte a mi madre si quieres vivir aqui. (Aguantando el decir la últimas palabras).

Cazadora J: Pero aun es temprano, porque mejor... (Agareandolo de la espalda para llevarlo a la cama) No juegas conmigo. (Mirandolo desde arriba con una sonrisa amplia).

Ash:Me niego... (Serio)

Cazadora J: Una lastima pero aun... Asi. (Explorando el cuerpo de Ash con sus manos tocandolo por donde podia llegar).

Ash: Hggg... (Queriendo apartarlo de su lado pero no puede mover ni un musculo para ello).

La cazadora J mientras mas explora cada centimetro del cuerpo de Ash empiza a ruborizarse más acorde sigue moviendose pero sin querer al llegar a rozar la entrepierna de el siente como algo hay dentro del pantalon crece poco a poco mientrqs sigue acariciando en esa zona.

Cazadora J: Exitarse por tu madre eso esta mal, jeje. (Agarrando y siguiendo frotando el bulto del pantalon)

Ash: Tu... No eres mi madre. (Con dificultad).

Cazadora J: Veamos cuanto duraran esa obstinencia. (Metiendo su mano dentro del pantalon)

Ash no puede hacer nada su cuerpo y moral no se lo permiten solo puede tratar de mantenerse para estar cuerdo y no ceder ante ella. La cazadora J acaricia su pene con evidente ruborización y exitación pero aun con una sonrisa mhy segura en el rostro. Al cabo de un rato ella al detenerse se arrodilla y empieza a jugar con el pene de Ash dentro de su boca, cada movimiento que ejercia ella sobre Ash lo hacia sentir muy bien hay abajo perdiendo la razón lentamente sediendo ante el placer.

Ash: MALDICIÓN...

No aguanta más y perdiendo la razón de si toma afirma la cabeza de la Cazadora para ejercer con mas fuerza y velocidad hacie el generando que ella empieze a quedar en blanco de lo bien que se siente. Ash no aguanta mas y hace se trague completamente su miembro mientra en su garganta libera su esperma llegando directamente a su cuerpo.

Ash: Ah... Ah. (La falta de aire lo agobio ante la bien que se sintio).

Cazadora J: AH... Ah... Ah... (Con aun mas falta de aire y con gotas del esperma de Ash saliendo de su boca).

Ash con suma vergüenza y furia se arregla para bajar, preparar el desayuno y olvidarse de lo ocurrido en este momento mientras la cazadora aún editada y fatigada mira por donde desapareció aún pensando en el cada segundo.

Cazadora J: Esta noche... No escaparas. (Saboreando sus propios labios con la lengua)

Ash prepara un desayuno corriete con tosatadas y ingredientes que tiene disponibles en la nevera que aunque parezca simple es muy delicioso. Su madre al despertar normalmente y bajar a la cocina lo ve preparando la mesa para comer, dandose cuenta de ella Ash la saluda felizmente calmadose mucho mas que hace una hora en cambio al ver que la cazadora J baja se empieza a preocupar y avergonzar ya que no sabe como presentarla ante su madre aun recordando lo que paso entre ellos ahora.

Ash: "Ayudenme"... (Con un mirada perdida en la desgracia).

Cazadora J: Hola buenos dias... Señora Ketchum. (Con respeto y tranquilidad)

Delia: Wha... ¿Hola?, ¿Quien eres tu?. (Siendo sorprendida por ella al hablar tan decremento sin darse cuenta).

Cazadora J: Soy... Una vieja conocida de Ash, aunque si me preguntas por mi nombre nunca he tenido uno en concreto desde niña solo se que solo empezaba por J por lo que me conformo solo con eso. (Socializando como si nada con ella).

Ash solo escucha atento desde donde esta entendiendo si era verdad o mentira sobre su nombre al tratarlo con mucha normalidad ante ellos pero dejando de un lado eso al ir a lavarse las manos para comer, al caminar hacia la cocina tocan la puerta aunque un poco nervioso la abre teniendo un mal presentimiento. Al verlo lo primero que se cruza en su miradaa son unos ojos verdes marino abiertos claramente brillando como la unica estrella en la noche mas oscura, cabello corto y de un color amarillo unico que solo parece poseer su cabello pero su rostro en conjuno con todo ya lo mencionado no era lo que no podia dejar mirar. Una piel suave a simple vista pero tambien aparenta ser frajil, labios formados y muy suaves a la vista que terminan nuevamente con los ojos verdes que no dejan de hipnotizarlo como un tonto, despertando de su trance propio ya sabe quien es por su rostro y su particular gorra.

Ash: Bianca... ¿Realmente eres tu?.

Bianca: Si... (Dijo embobada estando en un trance similar al de Ashmo pero sobre el). Ah perdon, si soy yo Ash.(Volviendo a ella siendo la misma chica timida que conocio Así aunque ya no esté su torpeza)

Ash no podia creer que aun que solo se volviera más hermosa aquella mujer ahora bien formada fuera aquella chica torpe y timida que aun hasta ahora conserva su timidez intacta como el día que se conocieron en Unova.

Ash: Sigues siendo la misma joven tímida desde que te conocí, je je (Sonriendo le ante ello).

Bianca: Y tu el mismo tonto apuesto... (Callandoce la boca con las manks por lo que dijo sonrojada).

Ash: Ah... "Quizas aun sea algo torpe". (Mirandola sorprendido)

Encuentro 5: Fin.


	6. Encuentro 6

Cap. 6: El día del cambio.

Ash y Bianca al entrar en la casa ella examina el hogar donde vive pensando que aquí una casa en los prados el se crio. Al pasar Bianca se presenta ante Delia y J con aprecio pero ellas al devolvérselo de buena manera en su mente les cae mal ya de por si que una joven muy atractiva como ella venga a visitar a Ash a si nomas. Se sientan en el living para charlar con una bebida helada.

Bianca: Parece que no les agrado mucho a ellas… (Hablando normalmente).

Ash: Porque lo dices… Glup. (Bebiendo).

Bianca: No lo se pero algo me dice que no les agrado pero no se que es. (Pensando mientras que Ash en su espalda siente la mirada de 2 mujeres entrometidas).

Ash: D-debe ser tu imaginación… "Esto debe ser el poder de la intuición femenina". (Mirando hacia otro lado).

Bianca: Como te va la vida Ash, no nos comunicamos por 5 años, dime que ha sido. (Serena y tranquila notándose la gran madurez que tiene).

Ash: He aquí viviendo con mi madre estos 5 años después de la liga de Kalos no he sido mucho de aventuras estos tiempos. (Relajado).

Bianca: Acaso ya no te llama la atención viajar y buscar nuevos retos.

Ash: No es del todo cierto… (Mirando una foto cuando era niño al lado de su madre). Quiero salir pero aun no puedo ni quiero pero lo hare mas delante de eso estoy seguro… y tu que haces Bianca ahora veo que sigues en la aventura a tu ritmo.

Bianca: No, no es así… yo deje de viajar, yo tanto como mis pokémon buscamos una vida pacifica por lo cual nos dejamos de viajar e incluso ellos están ahora en mi hogar en cuanto a mi me dedico al arte del dibujo, he visto tantas cosas que me gusta impregnarlas de alguna forma y el arte fue lo que me llamo la atención pero gracias a eso he descubierto algo nuevo de mi. (Mostrándole su cartera de dibujos maravillosos, detallados y precisos que Ash queda fascinado y se apega a Bianca para mirar mejor. Ante ellos ninguno reacciona al estar apegados solo hablan sobre los dibujos de pokemon, personas con ellos divirtiéndose hasta que estos se terminan y se cierra el tema que duro un buen rato entre ellos felices mirándose sonreír. Bianca se acurruca en el hombro de Ash apoyando su cabeza para cerrar los ojos y pensar felizmente en cuanto a Ash el capta la atmosfera que se encuentran ambos pero no se mueve y sigue tranquilo para no molestarla. Mirándola como ella felizmente se duerme poco a poco en su hombro hasta que sucumbe ante el sueño y se queda dormida.

Ash: Haaa… (Suspirando para luego mirarla de reojo).

Ash mira el rostro dormido de aquella mujer hermosa apoyada en su hombro, labios rosados inhalando y exhalando aire suavemente con sus pestañas naturales doradas con su cabello aunque corto hace resaltar la hermosura de su rostro, maravillado por cada segundo que la ve piensa en como seria si la besara apasionadamente que al meterse tanto en su mente se despega ya que algo mucho mas intenso empezaba a aparecer en su cabeza por lo que cuidadosamente se separa de ella y la toma en brazos para ir a dejarla a dormir en su habitación. Al dejarla reposar ella se acomoda libremente en su cama sonriendo en sus sueños mientras abraza al dormido Pikachu, el baja para ir a ver a su madre pero al cruzar su mirada con la libreta de dibujos ve que están las puntas algunas fotos sueltas en ella por curioso como todos revisa aquella fotografías donde ve que aparece ella junto con Ash y su compañía por Unova felices al terminar el encuentro de la liga. Otra donde ella al parecer 2 años mas joven esta con sus pokemon jugando y ella dibujándolos con concentración, Ash sonríe por aquella mujer al ver que si ha podido seguir su camino sin ayuda de nadie mas. Al dejarlas al fondo para aparentar no haberlas visto ve que hay un dibujo que nunca mostro ya que esta al final de la libreta, al abrirlo ve que si no es otro más que el mismo solo que cuando era un niño sentado mirando al horizonte. Fascinado es lo que quedo al ver que no solo era el mismo en el dibujo si no que también la calidad de este es tan buena que supera por mucho a los dibujos anteriores de igual manera que la hoja esta algo desgastada como si esta hoja fuera tocada mucha veces desde que se hizo.

Ash: Esa Bianca… nunca dejara de sorprenderme. (Cerrando la libreta y dejándola tal como estaba).

Al mirar la cocina su madre y J esta conversando de lo más tranquilas ellas sobre si no quien si es sobre cuando Ash era un niño revoltoso de 6 años fascinada J escucha todo con mucho interés con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en cambio Ash prefirió salir de ahí e ir afuera para ver contemplar el atardecer mientras camina para relajarse. Camina sin rumbo fijo hasta que sin darse cuenta volvió a su hogar justo frente a el ya oscurecido, entrando cansado a su hogar ve que la luz de la cocina esta encendida y al ir a ver nota que una cena preparada tiene una nota que dice: "Con Cariño de Ash y J".

Ash: Que haría sin mi-is ma-madre-s. (Quería decir madre solamente pero algo forzadamente incluyo en ese termino a J).

Un poco frustrado por lo anterior lo olvida rápido y come tranquilo disfrutando cada sabor de esos platos con agradable degustación. Terminando felizmente lleno limpia todo para luego ir a dormir su habitación pero al abrir la puerta ve que Bianca esta sentada encima en la cama mirando por ventana con la luz apagada un poco triste a unos pokemon que juegan felizmente en los rayos de la luna hasta que nota que Ash llego en la habitación y este se le queda mirando fijamente.

Bianca: Hola… Ash. (Un tono apagado)

Ash: Hola Bianca… ¿Qué te sucede?. (Notando su estar).

Bianca: No es nada solo me siento un poco mal… (Sus ojos se ven cristalinos por las lagrimas que están ahí).

Ash: Bianca… dime… por favor no quiero verte así. (Preocupado se acerca se sienta a su lado tomándola por los hombros).

Bianca: Yo… Ash… *snif*… Mi padre… esta muerto… lo extraño tanto desde hace 2 años. (Abrazando a Ash que el lo responde muy preocupado).

Ash: … "Con razón me intrigaba algo en sus fotos, su padre no aparece en ellas". (Abrazándola fuerte para consolarla).

Bianca: Se que no debo llorar por el pasado pero… aun así yo… snif. (Llorando silenciosamente).

Ash: Tu padre de seguro te alegra que lo recuerdes pero no hubiera querido que sufrieras por ello, no llores por su perdida llora por los momentos felices que viviste con el. (Ash siente lo que es vivir sin un padre, pero ella se crio sin una madre pero ahora no tiene a nadie).

Bianca: Ash… no tengo nada… no se que hacer ahora. (Sintiéndose algo vacía).

Ash: No es cierto Bianca, tienes tus pokemon, tus sueños, tus anhelos aprécialos y quiérelos con todo. (Mirándola de frente).

Bianca: Ash… te amo… te amo, siempre quise decírtelo pero nunca encontré como hacerlo. (Mirándolo con lagrimas brotando).

Ash: Bianca… (No sabe que responder ante aquella joven que perdió todo y ahora ella solo se aferra al amor que siente por ella por el).

Bianca sube sus manos a la cara de Ash acariciándola con ternura mientras sonríe con sus ojos esmeralda cerrados con lagrimas saliendo de ellos, Ash nunca pensó que aquella joven fuera tan cariñosa y tierna en este momento incluso con un profunda tristeza que siente en este momento. Ash solo la mira con preocupación y cariño pero aun así se decide y se acerca sus labios a los de Bianca para conectar un beso del cual Bianca acepto muy feliz, al chocar ellos no se dejaron llevar si no que se miran íntimamente mientras sus lenguas se entrelazan provocando que sientan una pisca de placer, aunque corto el beso para ellos fue muy especial Bianca sobre todo aun con sus manos en el rostro de el lo acaricia dulcemente sonriéndole con una sonrisa muy abierta de igual modo Ash esta muy feliz sonriéndole mientras la mira y ambos se acomodan uno al lado del otro en la cama para hablar mirando el techo.

Bianca: Ahh… Mi primer beso. (Tocándose los labios).

Ash: Te veo muy alegre Bianca… (Mirando su felicidad).

Bianca: Es porque te tengo a ti, niño tonto. (Acurrucándose al lado de el). Permíteme esta noche estar contigo. (Cerrando los ojos).

Ash: Claro… Bianca. (Acariciando su rostro mientras ella toma su mano).

Ambos se quedan dormidos abrazando al otro encima de la cama felices en aquel momento. Mientras que de afuera 2 mujeres bien concentradas sonríen de una forma satisfactoria aun que frustrante.

Delia y J: Nunca cambias verdad… Ash. (Al decirlo al mismo tiempo ellas se ríen en susurros para luego irse a dormir).

Encentro 6: Fin


	7. Encuentro 7:Un nuevo aire

Una melodía suena en su cabeza no logra quitársela de la cabeza la escucha tan claramente como si fuera algo que se aferro tanto tiempo que no puede lograr olvidar nada de ella...

(La tonada se llama "Lacie" pero en forma de piano con una imagen de un reloj de bolsillo antiguo).

Suena con mas fuerza a medida que la recuerda trayéndole tranquilidad, comodidad olvidándose por completo de su ser, solo quiere perderse en la melodía. En su mente no pasa nada mas que una linea de recuerdos maravillosos que son los que más atesora de su vida, tantas cosas buenas que recuerda sin ningún problema pero hay tantas cosas que no entiende cuando las ve. Porque siente que falta algo cuanto mas las piensa, porque no se siente del todo feliz cuando las trata de relacionar, que le falta a su vida.

Ash se despierta de golpe con una pequeña falta de aire y con un sabor amargo en su garganta que le sofoca un poco, al lado de ella Bianca duerme como una niña pequeña a su lado, tierna e indefensa que al mirarla se calma un poco sabiendo que ella por lo menos puede aferrarse en el para salir adelante. sin muchos ánimos por el problema que no puede sacarse se pregunta que es lo que le sucede cuando trata de recordar, siente que algo no esta bien de hace mucho tiempo, olvidándose ya se lava para empezar el día mejor, al momento de mirarse al espejo nota algo raro en su ojo derecho este tenia un color de iris diferente al color verde que tenia el desde siempre ahora era blanco aunque su pupila influenciada por la iris era un un poco blanca en los bordes pero no le afecta en nada

Ash: ¿Que es esto?... (Tocándose alrededor del ojos sorprendido).

Delia traía la ropa limpia al subir a su cuarto para ordenarlo cruza el pasillo y se topa con Ash cerca del espejo mirándose fijamente el ojo de diferente iris y pupila en color, desesperada bota el canasto con la ropa y corre hacia Ash agarrándolo de los hombros para mirarlo fijamente al rostro en cambio Ash al ver la reacción de preocupación se queda quieto sin hacer nada mirándola con una cara de susto.

Delia: Ash... ¿Que es esto?, ¿Que te sucedió?. (Hablando preocupada mientras mira el ojo que es totalmente diferente).

Ash: Cálmate mamá... (Delia lo suelta y respira mejor). Yo tampoco lo se, desperté así pero no me duele ni me altera la vista, pero mejor esperemos antes de hacer algo tal vez se pase por si solo. (Le dijo calmando mas a su madre al saber que no le causa ninguna dolencia, en cambio al ver a atrás a J esta le hace un gesto con su cabeza para que lo siga después le causa nervios).

Al cabo de ya calmar el ambiente se mira nuevamente al espejo con su ojo derecho totalmente diferente cuando se mira detenidamente con un lado mas oscuro que el otro de su rostro con el ojo blanco se ve como el hace años cuando mato a decenas de personas y fuera lo que fuera incluso con sus manos logra recordar a algunos que asesino e incluso al peor, mato a un niño no mas de 5 años con sus manos estrangulándolo hasta la muerte ...

Ash: Algo saldrá mal... cada parte de mi me lo dice. (Temiendo a lo que viene).

Al salir y luego al bajar a desayunar con todas reunidas abajo el ambiente tenso entre J, Ash y Delia inunda la habitación exceptuando a Bianca que con dudas se pregunta por dentro porque esta todo así entre ellos pero aun pensando de igual manera le pregunto porque su ojo derecho es diferente por lo que Ash le dijo de igual manera que a su madre que solo se ve así pero no le afecta en nada a su vista ya que cree que es algo superficial y temporal. Al ir hablando mientras desayunan el ambiente vuelve a tener un aire tranquilo para pasar el mal rato de la mañana aunque J oculta muy bien lo preocupada que esta por la situación en que Ash se encuentra.

Al terminar desayunar y Bianca ofreciéndose a ayudar a Delia dejan que Ash y J vayan afuera de la casa a hablar seriamente entre ellos, al estar los 2 afuera y J dándole aun la espalda a Ash este rompe el silencio sin rodeos para hacerla hablar.

Ash: Esto es malo verdad...lo se, desde que mire fijamente en el espejo sentí que estaba en 2 partes, lo que soy yo ahora y el yo de hace años que añora el sufrimiento.

J: Ya lo vi venir, es por eso que decidí estar aquí. Crees que dejar un asesino imparable por la región seria bueno, con tu condición física y conocimiento de pokemon acabarías con todo ser vivo aquí en menos de 11 meses e incluso no dudarías en matar a los tuyos luego de ir a otra región.

Ash: ¿Algo que hacer?, porque se que de aquí me tendré que marchar de una u otra forma.

J: En los siguientes días no mataras a gente alocadamente porque parce que tu "otro" yo, lo que quiere es eliminar tu conciencia matando... Matando a tu Madre para tener todo el control. Al caer tu voluntad morirá tu personalidad y razón de ti dejándolo solo a el, al parecer conmigo aun no se como reaccionara si me encuentro con el ya que tu me obedeces incondicionalmente.

Ash: Mi madre... quieres decir que no cesara de quebrantando mi mente hasta que mate a mi madre yo mismo... (Impactado y casi sin habla)

J: Si, quiere que tu mismo seas el que lo haga ya que no tendrás nada en que apoyarte e impedir que elimine tu ser.

Ash: Solo es mi madre verdad... verdad.

J: Si, solo quiere eso pero después si es que llegas a matarla el tal vez nada le impida ser su sed de sangre.

Ash: Entonces... porque... no la ma-to de inmediato... (Con ojos casi sin vida en ellos). Ah... No... no puede ser... ayúdame... por favor. (En ese momento J abraza a Ash fuerte hacia su pecho con intensión de protegerlo).

J: Solo si estas dispuesto tendrás que elegir que es mas fuerte, el amor hacia tu madre y vivir constantemente luchando contra tu propia mente y puede que llegues a sucumbir o tomar la mejor decisión de no verla jamas para no solo no ponerla en riesgo a ella si no también a toda la región.

Ash no lo piensa 2 veces ya que se lo dice con su mirada pero aun así aunque con una falsa sonrisa que se la muestra no puede evitar soltar lagrimas y apoyarse en ella para sentirse mejor. Los sollozos de Ash aunque no eran gritos eran fuertes y emotivos debido a que obviamente tiene que pagar un alto precio para compensar uno mucho mas grande y llevara un pesar por un mucho tiempo.

J: Puedes despedirte cuando quieras, yo cuidare de tu madre en tu ausencia cuando de valla la chica rubia es la única manera de pagar mi deuda. Yo les diré el porque te marchaste... sin mentiras les diré la realidad sobre que paso y quien soy realmente ademas de como me relaciono contigo.

Ash: Gracias... "Por esto no deje de quererla... aun puede ser una buena persona".

Durante el día J esta cerca de Ash mientras el pasa el día con su madre divirtiéndose mientras aun más se forma una grieta en su corazón pero llega la noche, en su cuarto recoge todo lo que considere esencial para sobrevivir y como ultimo al mirar su gorra no tiene más opción y la toma para dejarla dentro de su mochila con dolor al hacerlo. Terminando deja su mochila en la cama para ir a ver a su madre por ultima vez la cual felizmente se esta lavando para dormir tranquilamente y Pikachu ya dormido en su habitación.

Ash: Buenas noches mama... (La abraza suavemente un rato con un poco de fuerza)

Delia: Buenas noches Ash... (Lo besa en la boca aunque leve pero con mucho cariño)

Ash estaba feliz en este momento mas que ningún otro y al verla marcharse a dormir a su madre nuevamente se le hunde el corazón en la tristeza pero aun con la mirada abajo va al cuarto donde se encuentra Bianca ya durmiendo pacíficamente y al acercarse aun no puede creer con una sonrisa que esa hermosa mujer de su edad era un niña descuidada y problemática que se movía a su ritmo pero así es la realidad ahora ella aunque cambio en gran parte conserva la esencia de su persona. Pero sin nada mas le acaricia el cabello y le besa la mejilla para retirarse hacia su cuarto a recoger su mochila y marcharse de aquí sin nada mas que hacer. Al recoger su mochila y salir a la puerta principal lo mas silencioso posible se encuentra con J al estar afuera.

Ash: Por favor solo limítate a lo que le digas... no la hagas sufrir mas de lo que estará.

J: Esta bien, aun yo también sufro Ash... Aunque no seas mi hijo directamente me duele perderte igualmente porque también te amo mucho. (Besándolo apasionadamente el la boca por unos minutos).

Ash: Adiós... Mamá... (Con una sonrisa para J para luego encaminarse primero al ex-laboratorio del profesor Oak). "Lo siento amigo por primera vez... tendré que dejarte, cuida de mamá bien por mi".

J: Tonto... (Soltando una lagrima con la mirada abajo mientras se marcha).

Ash al entrar en el patio del laboratorio sus pokémon al saber su presencia se acercan preocupados, pero con lagrimas en los ojos le dice las razones de partida para empezar de nuevo y porque no puede llevárselos, de igual manera sus amigos se acercan para despedirse tristes y con lagrimas en los ojos. El adiós de Ash hace que sus pokemon se miren entre ellos y se despidan entre ellos tristes para tomar diferentes rumbos algunos solo pero otros juntos en cambio su aun querido entrenador al verlos como se marchan todos le duele aun mas el corazón dejándolo absolutamente solo pero aun así se marcha caminando hacia el horizonte para viajar hacia una región que ve una oportunidad aya al ver la joven rubia que se encariño con el.

Ash: Unova... snif (Limpiándose las lagrimas y dejando los sollozos). Dame una oportunidad mas por favor.

3 Días Después...

Ash llega a aeropuerto de Unova y al pisar esa tierra con una ligera nostalgia en el aire con una sonrisa en el rostro ya que empezara una nueva vida aunque desde muy profundo aun no logra superar su partida de su pueblo natal. Logra avistar pokemon que no ve hace mucho como los un Snivy que juega con su entrenador, o un Oshawott nada en una fuente cercana e incluso un fuerte Tepig derrotando a su evolución Pignite en un combate que pasa por ahí.

¿?: Ash... eres tu. (Le hablan un poco de lejos pero lo escucha).

Ash: Ahhh... ¿Quien me hablo?. (No logra divisar entre la gente del aeropuerto).

¿?: Atras tuyo...

Ash: Whaa... (Salto de la sorpresa). Ah, profesora Juniper hace años que no la veía...

Juniper: Si, fueron años pero me acorde de ti cuando Bianca dijo que te fue a visitar, de igual forma no espere verte aquí nuevamente... ¿Una nueva aventura?. Y ¿Pikachu?... (Curiosa ya que no trae a su amigo en el hombro como siempre)

Ash: No, No exactamente y Pikachu esta vez decidió quedarse en casa con mi madre. (Tratando de recordar lo que le sucedió mientras devia la mirada ironicamente).

Juniper: Hummm... entonces vamos a pueblo arcilla que dices. (Mirándolo con curiosidad).

Ash: ... "Whaa el hogar de Bianca, pero supongo que esta bien ya que que me vine antes que ella en avión". (Con dudas y nervios por lo inseguro que esta casi no acepta). Claro vamos, en todo los casos acabo de llegar.

Juniper lleva a Ash hacia pueblo arcilla mientras conduce una camioneta mientras Ash contempla los horizonte que no ha visto antes.

Juniper: No veo que traigas pokemon contigo Ash, ¿Quieres atraparlos desde cero?.

Ash: No, no vengo con esa intensión aquí solo he venido a despejarme y quedarme aquí por un largo tiempo si es que puedo hacerlo. (Mirando el paisaje que pasa velozmente con el viento soplando su rostro).

Juniper: Eso es raro de ti... siempre te he visto emocionado por los combates con los demás... Creciste por ti solo y maduraste también, el tiempo si que vuela.

Ash: Bueno uno cambia de una u otra forma cierto, supongo que no podía ser un niño por siempre.

La profesora Juniper mira a Ash detenidamente contemplando el hombre que es ahora pero al perder demasiado tiempo la vista por mirarlo van directo a un árbol. Ash al notar esto con suma rapidez abraza con fuerza a la profesora para que no sufra daños al impacto y luego del impacto la profesora se levanta preocupada Ash que al mirar a su alrededor lo ve como el esta tirado en el suelo con vidrios incrustados en su espalda, aun se escucha como se queja y duele dado esto la profesora Juniper al tomarlo en cuidadosamente nota como su respiración disminuye poco a poco, preocupada aun más se acerca a su pecho para oír su corazón que con menos fuerza en cada latido se pierden sus esperanzas de vida.

Juniper: Ash no te duermas, Ash... Ash no... (Mientras observa como ella tapa las heridas mas graves en en su abdomenque aun suelta un poco de sangre con desesperación en sus ojos).

Ash: Todo... se torna... oscuro... tengo mucho sueño... profesora, quiero dormir. (cerrando los ojos poco a poco).

Fin encuentro 7


	8. Chapter 8

Ash despierta en un centro pokemon con puntos de varios dolores en su espalda que no son tan irritantes pero en su abdomen es donde esta el problema ya que al parecer tiene un corte profundo cubierto con vendas todas la zonas dañadas, al sentarse siente un dolor un poco agudo por lo que se queja pero al mirar a su alrededor la habitación esta vacía ya que ademas de el no hay ningún paciente más. Adolorido aunque sentado mira por la ventana preguntándose donde esta pero no reconoce el lugar, al cabo de unos minutos ve que la enfermera Joy con la profesora Juniper lo ven sentado mirando por la ventana y el al notarlo se gira para mirarlas a la cara, la enferma Joy tanto como la profesora se ven felices e incluso la profesora Juniper lo abraza con un poco de fuerza inconscientemente haciendo lanzar quejidos a Ash.

Ash: Whu... me duele... por favor. (La profesora lo suelta al escucharlo)

Juniper: Ash, despertaste alfin... levaste 3 semanas inconsciente.

Joy: Parecías estar en un estado de coma, no sabias cuanto duraría.

Juniper: Ash... No me digas que... no tienes memoria, ¿no me recuerdas?.

Ash: ... ... No, no puedo saber ni siquiera quien soy, pero usted parece ser cercano ami... ¿Es mi madre?.

La profesora Juniper tanto como la enfermera Joy se quedan impactadas ante lo que sucede, el no tiene memoria de quien es o de conocer algo o a alguien. El parece entender solamente que la profesora parece ser cercana a el pero ella al preguntarle si era su madre ella reacciona asustada ya que perdió en casi su totalidad su memoria.

Juniper: No Ash, no soy tu madre... podría ser algo así como una conocida cercana.

Ash: Ya veo... parece ser usted aquí la enfermera del lugar.

Joy: Eh, si... profesora venga un poco conmigo. (Susurrando a a la profesora luego de responder a Ash).

Juniper: Claro, Ash espera un momento...

Ash: Si... ... (Mirando nuevamente por la ventana).

Joy: Se ha recuperado bien como dijimos cuando lo operamos pero no esperamos que su mente también fuera dañada... Parece que usted es alguien conocida para el, por favor cuídelo en un ambiente familiar eso debería estimular su memoria por ahora, en cuanto muestre algunos recuerdos llamaremos a un especialista con pokemon psíquico para que le ayude a completar su memoria. Su ojo Blanco que traía al ingresarlo aquí desapareció por si solo ahora que lo veo, pero parece no ser normal esto así que por favor avísenos si algo sucede al respecto de esto.

Juniper: Pero en ese estado actual, el parece no conocer nada... ¿Cuanto cree que tarde en al menos recordar algo?.

Joy: Puede llevar semanas, ya que no recuerda nada pero si estimula con situaciones con las que el se sienta familiarizado las recordara en unos pocos días tal ve días en el mejor de los casos.

La profesora y la enfermera al ver a Ash con su mirada perdida mirando por la ventana sin nada en concreto parece ser que es la mejor opción que ellas tiene por ahora, sin más que hacer al cabo de unas horas lo ayudan a rehabilitarse para salir lo mejor posible del centro pokemon. La profesora al subirlo a la camioneta y llevarlo a pueblo arcilla, lo nota perdido mirando todo a su alrededor sin saber o conocer algo generando un sentimiento de tristeza en la profesora, al perder la imagen de el feliz donde se mostraba animado y con su energética personalidad listo para lo que sea.

Ash: ¿Donde vamos?... perdon... aun no se como dirigirme a usted. (Sin saber como hablarle)

Juniper: Solo dime Juniper o profesora siempre me has dicho así.

Ash: Bueno profesora, ¿donde nos dirigimos?. (Nervioso aun)

Juniper: A mi pueblo natal, Pueblo Arcilla... un colorido y pequeño pueblo alejado un poco de las grandes ciudades. Supongo que ya debió haber llegado Bianca, tu rival.

Ash: ¿Bianca?, ¿Rival?...

Juniper: Ah, cierto perdón... ella es un joven de tu edad y estatura algo torpe pero es buena joven ya que siempre se llevaban bien mientras viajaban por esta región.

Ash: ¿Así era?... Bueno supongo que también estará bien conocerla. (Dudoso).

Al viajar por un rato más en camino llegan a pueblo Arcilla, era cierta aunque pequeño era hermoso al ver tantos pokemon y jóvenes divirtiéndose entre ellos. Al llegar Ash contempla el lugar con una leve nostalgia en el ambiente y acompaña a la profesora a su laboratorio para acomodarse.

Juniper: Toma Ash, esta es tu mochila cuando llegaste aquí a la región. (Se la entrega para ir a la cocina)

Ash: Mi mochila... (Se sienta y la abre para ver que traía en ella).

Al abrirla no tenia nada crucial e importante para a simple vista pero al hurgar más en ella encuentra una piezas de metal ligera que las toma y las saca para verlas. Eran medallas de diferentes formas y colores que las mira entretenido por como eran aquellas y al buscar mas afondo en la mochila saca todas, posicionando las medallas de forma ordenada aunque sin saber de que región las mira detenidamente y una entre ella parecida a una forma de roca la toma para examinarla pero no la reconoce de ningún sitio pero en su mente resalta un rugido fuerte, un poco aterrador pero sonaba como si estuviera bajo una cueva. pasando de esa medalla mira otra medalla que sin ninguna razón le atrae esta vez era una con forma de gota de agua, no tenia nada en especial al igual que las demás solo que al mirarla un poco mas a fondo solo le viene como una destello imágenes de un lugar que parecía ser un piscina lleno de peces pokemon, un poco confuso no puede acordarse mas aunque examine por mucho todas las medallas por lo cual se relaja mirando al techo unos segundos en ese mismo instante llega la profesora con unas bebidas heladas para pasar el calor de esta época.

Juniper: Ah, son tus medallas... nunca antes me dijiste que recorriste un montón de regiones. (Sentándose y pasando el vaso a Ash).

Ash: Ojala pudiera recordar más pero solo al mirar todas las medallas me viene como un destello son muy cortos que no puedo analizarlos.

Juniper: Bueno eso es un avance que cuando nos encontramos en la mañana sin que no sepas nada.

Ash: Ah si, supongo... sobre eso perdón por preguntarle si era mi madre, debió ser embarazoso. (Con vergüenza)

Juniper: No, no esta bien... es lo normal cuando pierdes casi toda tu memoria. (Sorprendida por ello).

Ash: *Glup*... (Terminando de beber). Gracias estuvo delicioso... supongo que seguiré mañana . (Guardando sus medallas). Ah cierto dijo que Bianca era de aquí cierto, mañana podemos verla verdad.

Juniper: Claro... aunque ni siquiera yo la he visto por aquí pero podemos intentarlo.

Ash: Gracias... profesora... Ah, me siento tan cansado... (Tirándose para dormir en el hombro de aquella mujer).

Juniper: ASH... Hu... tonto no fuerces tu mente a recordar, Buenas noches. (Besando la frente de el).

Juniper lo deja dormir en el sofá por hoy tapándolo con unas mantas pero se le queda mirando como duerme el profundamente. Al acercarse a su rostro contempla en hombre formado que se convirtió ahora, es alto, no es robusto pero por los años el se ha desarrollado bien desde que se vieron por ultima vez, se pregunta que tanto pero al pensarlo detalladamente un clic se hace en su cabeza para mirar sonrojada hacia más abajo de Ash donde esta su entrepierna. Obviamente ella piensa que no ara algo tan atrevido desde que se volvieron a encontrar y menos si perdió su memoria pero dejando eso de lado ella lo mira nuevamente pero ahora sus labios que sin darse cuenta ella se fue acercando a ellos sin saber que hacer pero al estar lo bastante cerca de ellos ella empieza a sucumbir a la tentación de besarle sintiendo cada vez mas fuerte su respiración. Al rozar sus labios un poco ella rodea los suyos sintiendo la suavidad, en este punto Ash no se despierta como creía ya que empezó a respirar por su nariz al cerrar su labios pero no se preocupa por ello ahora, estaba tocando sus labios con los de un dormido Ash cansado pero al estar así su cuerpo se empieza a calentar y siguiendo con esto traza su lengua con la del sintiendo un placer que no sentía antes pero al seguir fue intensificándose hasta que ella perdida entremedio de esto un golpe a al cerebro preguntándose como llego a esto y lentamente desconecta sus labios con los de el con un hilo de saliva que sale ambas bocas,

Juniper: Ahh... Ah... (Un poco agitada y muy roja por robarle un beso sin su consentimiento ademas de estar dormido por lo cual corre a su habitación tratando de no hacer ruido).

A la Mañana siguiente.

Ash despierta fresco y cómodo por lo bien que durmió aunque alrededor de su boca tiene saliva por lo cual pensando que estaba babeando la noche se limpia rápidamente avergonzado antes que lo vea la profesora. En cuanto se levanto sintió que la profesora estaba en la cocina y al verla ella reacciona de una forma muy avergonzada desviando la mirada dejando los platos para el desayuno para sentarse esperando que haga lo mismo, el dudoso aunque tranquilo se sienta para comer tranquilo aunque la profesora no lo mire directamente esta un poco ruborizada notando esto el le dirige la palabra.

Ash: Esta bien profesora... Su cara esta un poco roja.

Juniper: No... digo, no es nada... estoy bien. (Incomoda cada vez más).

La mañana fue relajante al menos para Ash, pero al terminar y limpiar ambos como acordaron ayer irán a ver si es que esta Bianca en su hogar. al caminar nada mas que unos metro están en la puerta principal pero al tocar solo sienten el silencio incomodo pero ir a probar nuevamente la puerta se abrió rápidamente y de ella sale un una joven de su estatura preocupada que se lanza sobre Ash y con conecta su labios con los de el al estar en el suelo. Ash tanto como la profesora Juniper la miran sorprendidos pero al desconectarse ella lo mira dulcemente con lagrimas en los ojos, Ash abre los ojos al ver que un clara imagen en su mente de esta joven de cabellera dorada esta felizmente besándolo con lagrimas en sus ojos al recordarla y relacionar el nombre con esta joven empieza a recordar unos momentos cuando ellos se encontraban y luchaban en aquellos tiempos cuando al parecer eran unos niños.

Ash: Bianca... eres tu realmente... (Preguntando confuso).

Bianca: Ash... Claro que soy yo tonto, ¿donde estabas?... Whaa. (Empezando a sollozar).

Juniper: ... ... ... "La recordó cuando la beso y miro fijamente... ¿Que hizo con ella cuando ella la visito?". (Curiosa). Est... BIANCA. (Al ver que ella o besa nuevamente).

Bianca: Perdón es que yo realmente no creo que pueda vivir sin el. (E igualmente lo besa)

Juniper al separar a los 2 y hacerlos escuchar atentamente en especial a Bianca empieza un charla ahí mismo.

Juniper: Escucha Bianca... Al parecer Ash tiene una fuerte amnesia y no recuerda casi nada como antes.

Bianca: Eso... no es cierto... verdad Ash. (Mirándolo un poco asustada).

Ash: Si pero al verte nuevamente unos recuerdos contigo volvieron, se quien eres Bianca.

Juniper: Bueno, aun puede que sea arriesgado pero asegurarnos, en cuanto recuerdes algo de ti Ash haremos que en un centro pokemon vuelvan sus recuerdos.

Ash: Entendido... Gracias Bianca me ayudaste recordar, bueno aunque sea solo de ti. (mirandola sonrojado)

Juniper: ... ... "Tsk... yo lo bese antes". Oye Ash... (Acercándose).

Ash: ¿Si profesora?... HUMMM. (Siendo arrastrado por las manos de la profesora a su cara para besarle)

En una escena donde un confuso Ash, un preocupada Bianca y una profesora un poco celosa esta los 3 mezclados donde ambos tanto Ash como Bianca estan en blanco por lo que hizo la profesora Juniper a el.

Ash: Ahh... esto... (pero entremedio de ese revuelto, aunque sean pocas pero trae recuerdos de aquella profesora que lo ayuda muchas veces en su aventura y cuando al parecer se desmayo por completo al viajar con ella).

Juniper: Que tal Ash...

Ash: Me acabo de acordar de usted profesora Juniper... en cuando nos despegamos los recuerdos de usted vinieron a mi. (Sorprendido).

Juniper: Ash eso... (Cerrado al ver que Ash le devuelve el beso como una sorpresa y rápida pero mas intensa).

Bianca: ... ... ... (Solo guarda silencio al ver esta escena que para ella era algo deprimente).

Ash: Es una venganza... que le debía hace algunos años. (Dejando a la profesora Juniper muy roja que ya no puede ni mirarlo a la cara).

Juniper: Que haces... (Apartada mirando muy roja hacia las demas casas).

En esa mañana aunque confusa e irritante se llevo para los 3 casi todos los tipos de sorpresa que podían querer, terminando en un Ash golpeado en su cabeza por las 2 chicas irritadas y molestas pero muy rojas en su caras por lo que paso.

Ash: No bastara con un perdón verdad...

Juniper y Bianca: ¡NO!

Ash: Entiendo... "Porque siento que ya he vivido esto antes, al muy cercano a estar a la muerte... Tengo miedo". (Asustado por dentro por lo que viene después de esto).

Encuentro 8: Fin.


	9. Chapter 9: Algo Inesperado

Encuentro 9: Algo inesperado.

Ash lleva viviendo ya cerca de 6 meses junto a la profesora Juniper y en casos curiosos termina aveces con Bianca, aunque recuerda todo lo que vivió en Unova lo que lo llevo a recordar sobre sus demás viajes y compañeros ya se siente mucho mejor con respecto a el mismo e incluso vuelve a tener un poco de su característica personalidad madura. Pero a pesar de todas las memorias que trajo hay algo que el no puede recordar y por mas que trate el no puede saber quien es el ahora, aunque no lo detiene pues sigue siendo el mismo chico tonto que ambas quieren aunque se pasen un poco de vez en cuando a el, Ahora mismo el esta viniendo solo al centro pokemon cada semana para ayudarlo a recordar sobre el mismo con la terapia pero solo trajo todas estas visitas al centro pokemon todas las cosas que no fueran de el a su memoria como si el mismo no quisiera recordar quien es el.

Ash desanimado por el fracaso rotundo de su memoria se sienta como siempre descansando por el esfuerzo de su mente cerca de la mesa de recepción con la enfermera que lo ayuda todaya es las las veces y ella siempre le da una bebida para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor luego del cansancio.

Joy: Otra vez sin éxito Ash... ya es la 4ta vez que ya no puede recordar mas. (Suena un poco agotada).

Ash: Lo se, pero tal vez... quizá sea lo mejor ya que como dije al recordar cuando me encontré con la profesora Juniper "Vine aquí a despejarme y a quedarme aquí un largo tiempo si puedo hacerlo". Empezar de nuevo aquí no suena tan mal al contrario ya me he acostumbrado a vivir aquí de lo tranquilo que se lleva.

Joy: Ehhh... y porque no consigues un novia con esa cara y empeño creo que todas te desearan. (Examinándolo juguetona mente cerca de la cara).

Ash: jeje en ese caso que pasaría si se le pido ser mi novia. (Mirandola con un rostro seriamente con una sonrisa juguetona).

La enfermera Joy siente como sus propias palabras son usada en su contra de forma inesperada y se sonroja ademas de avergonzarse.

Ash: Que pasa enfermera, ¿no quiere?. (Presionándola con una risa en rostro perversa).

Joy: Bueno si es lo quieres... en todo caso solo te supero por 3 años. (Respondiendo en broma).

Ash: Humm... esto. (Avergonzado con una risa decadente nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado).

La gente solo mira como esos 2 juegan íntimamente como una pareja llamando más atención de más gente pero en cuanto escucharon que Ash le propuso ser su novia aunque fuera solo juego fue algo inesperado que solo pusieron oído al asunto dejándolos en silenció esperando a la respuesta de Ash.

Ash: Bueno... (Mirándola nervioso). Pues... creo que ya somos novios.

Joy: Ahhh... (Se agarra la falda de lo nerviosa que esta). Ash yo.

Ash: Ah, entiendo si no quieres no tienes porque responder.

Joy: No, espera, no es que no quiera... (Dejando un shock a la gente de alrededor y mas aun a Ash). De hecho no me molestaría salir contigo (Dijo tímidamente pero luego se fijo que toda la gente los miraban).

Ash y la enfermera Joy se quedaron en blanco mirando alrededor ya que toda la gente escucho eso pero no solo eso si no también relato que va a tener una relación con alguien menor que el por 3 años y debido a la vergüenza vuelva al mostrador para seguir atendiendo pero con la cabeza abajo tratando de ocultar lo roja que esta. Por el lado de Ash el tan solo se siente muy nervioso y sale caminando lo más rápido que puede a la salida pero sin antes despedirse de la enfermera Joy.

Ash: Adiós enfermera Joy. (Para luego irse rápidamente a la salida del centro pokemon).

Al salir respira profundamente y decide esperar a que la profesora Juniper lo venga a recoger, mientras tanto solo observa la maravillosa naturaleza de la gente conviviendo con los pokémon, e incluso un pequeño Snivy se le acerca amigablemente para acompañarlo a su lado.

Ash: Hola pequeño... (Acariciándole la cabeza de forma cariñosa).

Snivy: Vy... (Le agrada mucho la forma como lo trata).

Ash: No tienes entrenador...

Snivy: Vy... (Mueve la cabeza de forma negativa y se le apega de forma cariñosa a su cuerpo).

Ash: Ojala te pudiera hacer mi compañero o compañera pero como ves no entreno pokemon.

Snivy: Snivy, vy... (Lo mira decididamente y se le sube en su cabeza).

Ash: jaja... me agradas. (Tomándolo en brazos para tenerlo en frente). Si quieres acompañarme esta bien pero recuerda que no soy tu entrenador así que puede marcharte cuando gustes.

Snivy: Snivy, vy, vy. (Refriega su rostro con el de Ash de forma afectuosa).

Al cabo de un rato llega la profesora Juniper a buscarlo en la plaza de la ciudad y love jugando con un pequeño Snivy que al parecer le agrada mucho su compañía. Al acercarse ve que Ash la ve acercarse.

Ash: Hola profesora.

Juniper: Hola Ash, una nueva amiga.

Ash: Eh, ¿como puede saber que genero es?.

Juniper: Años de estudio no son por nada, bueno es hora de irnos ya casi es hora de almorzar.

Ash: Claro, puedo traer a este pequeño Snivy ya quiere quedarse conmigo.

Juniper: claro ademas tambien necesito estudiar a los pokémon extremadamente raros como ella, Tepig y Oshawott . Al parecer he descubierto algo nuevo en ellos y los entrenadores que s llevaron los que les de antes que llegaras aun les queda mucho antes de volver a vernos.

Ash: Ya que, vamos Snivy... lamento si no te doy un nombre es que la verdad soy pésimo en ello. (Un poco avergonzado)-

Snivy: Snivy... (Niega en forma de consentimiento y se sube a la cabeza ya que parece ser mejor para ella ahí e incluso le da una buena vista de lo hermoso que es el alrededor).

En el camino hacia Pueblo Arcilla Snivy contempla los diferentes paisajes mientras avanzan, se queda pegada en ellos mientras esta encima de la cabeza de Ash, la profesora Juniper solo mira felizmente a la Snivy y al mirar a Ash aveces no puede evitarse sonrojarse al recordar varias cosas que pasaron entre el y ella los últimos meses con el íntimamente. Al llegar al hogar de la profesora Snivy siente la presencia de un aire muy diferente, puro y fresco diferente al de la ciudad donde al parecer nació y se crió pero dejando eso de lado al entrar en la casa Bianca estaba en la sala principal sentada con 2 pokemon, resulta ser que eran un Tepig y un Oshawott que jugaban entre ellos 3.

Juniper: Ah, Bianca y ¿esos pokemon?.

Bianca: Los atrape cerca de aquí mientras vagaban solos y al parecer un poco heridos, luego de sanarlos parece que quieren quedarse conmigo. (Mientras acaricia las cabezas de ambos). Ah ese es un Snivy Ash, ¿donde lo atrapaste?.

Ash: Digamos como que ella me atrapo con su carácter (Acariciándole la cabeza). No la atrape en todo caso, ya que ni uso las pokeball pero ella misma decidió acompañarme y seguirme... Creo que a partir de hoy somos compañeros.

Bianca: ¿Ella?, ya veo es hembra, ye veo te lo dijo la profesora cierto.

Ash: Si, y esos pequeños o pequeñas son machos o hembras ambos.

Bianca: Son hembras las 2, su carácter más sereno de lo normal en su especie fácilmente define los géneros.

Ash y Bianca siguieron conversando mientras tanto el trió de las pequeñas se reúnen para conocerse. Snivy saluda a Tepig y Oshawatt cosa que le devuelve la acción ellas pero al poco rato de conocerse se ponen a jugar entre ellas para pasar el rato. Entre tanta conversación con Bianca ella se le queda mirando empezando a sonrojarse poco a poco hasta que el nota esto.

Ash: ¿Que sucede Bianca?...

Bianca: Oye Ash... (Acercándose).

Ash: ¿si?...

Bianca: ¿Quieres hacerlo?... (Respirando muy cerca de su rostro)

Ash: Hmp... "Ahhhh que buen aroma tiene, es muy hermosa"...

Juniper: Ejem... interrumpo algo. (Mirando y hablando con sarcasmo).

Ambos se separan un poco asustados pero dejando eso de lado tanto ellos como los pokemon van a almorzar, Snivy come un poco rápida comparado a los demás por lo que termina antes y decide ir al patio trasero para conocer su nuevo hogar mirando los pokemon de alrededores como juegan, se quieren, apoyan y cuidan los huevos de sus crías. Es feliz en este ambiente de hecho se siente un poco nostálgico sentirlo en este momento se recuesta y la hierva para contemplar el cielo no es mucho que cambie al verlo pero se siente muy diferente al tener una tranquilidad como esta, al cabo de unos minutos llega Ash a su lado junto con Bianca y los demás pokemon y al verla tan relajada contemplado el cielo Ash y las se acuesta a su lado para relajarse igualmente, Snivy se acerca y se apega a Ash dulcemente cosa que el a notarlo la abraza para seguir mirando el cielo juntos en cambio Bianca por su parte se acuesta abrazando a Ash mientras se duerme mirándolo a el por su parte Oshawott y Tepig se durmieron al lado de Bianca de forma divertida Tepig se durmió encima de Oshawott.

Al cabo de unas horas Snivy despierta antes que todos contemplando un atardecer muy hermoso pero entremedio de todo el cielo logra distinguir una pequeña figura centelleante de color amarillo y a simple viste parece parece que va hacia a ellos pero en realidad va hacia el bosque del pueblo donde corre hacia esa dirección con ágiles movimientos. sintió venir que aquella figura ya llegaba a tierra pero al caer a tal velocidad no hizo ruido si no que al acercarse donde cayo estaba a solo unos centímetros del piso flotando era raro la forma que tenia parecía estar envuelta en algo pero al acercarse se abrió como si nada revelando una figura de cuerpo blanco con una cabeza en forma de estrella de color amarillo antes Snivy le hablo de una forma un poco infantil, entre ellos se hablaron para conocerse.

Jirachi: Hola... ¿quien eres?.

Snivy: Hola, aunque no tenga nombre me puedes decir Snivy.

Jirachi: ¿Qué trajo hacia mi?.

Snivy: Te vi caer pensando que te estrellarías aquí, ¿No estas lastimado?

Jirachi: No, como ves no lo estoy pero parece que tu tienes un problema. (apuntando a ella)

Snivy: Eh, yo no me veo tener algo raro en mi.

Jirachi: No aquí en tu cuerpo, en tus sentimientos. (Notando ahora Snivy que le apunta su corazón)

Snivy: Que...

Jirachi: Esas enamorada verdad y recientemente lo lograste...

Snivy: ... si

Jirachi: De un humano verdad...

Snivy: Ah... Si... (Mirando un poco deprimida al pokemon brillante)

Jirachi: Es normal, durante milenios he visto tanto la humanidad como los pokemon olvidan su cariño hacia ellos y lo convierten en amor... Pero al igual que lo demás todo tiene un final, no siempre es el bueno o el malo pero he visto ocasiones donde este amor que siente ambos lleva a la tragedia, perdida o abandono de ellos pero también aceptación, amarse y protegerse.

Snivy: Pero que puede hacer yo... el nada más me ve como una compañera.

Jirachi: Aquí es donde se marca un realidad con la otra, donde por recurrir a mi tanto humanos como pokemon a este sentimiento les concedo lo que piden, tomar una forma similar a la de su amor para seguir con el pero como ya dije hay 2 cosas que pueden suceder si recurres a mi obtener lo que quieres dándote la forma que quieres pero no puedo cambiar lo que siente un persona. Así que es tu decisión si elijes querer solamente como hasta ahora o quizás que el te corresponda los sentimientos al cambiar por el.

Snivy: Ah... ¿puedes hacerme una humana?...

Jirachi: Claro que puedo... pero ¿estas segura?, recuerda que tal vez el no corresponda a lo que sientes.

Snivy: Aun si no me acepta o no me quiera más... al menos lo dije lo siento por el aunque apenas lo conozca hoy. Tal vez no sea hoy pero algún día estoy seguro que me notara.

Jirachi: Hace cientos de años que no escucho a alguien que aun temiendo lo peor que podría pasar queda conforme con que su amor quede tranquilo al expresar sus sentimientos.

Snivy: Asi soy yo... (Sonriendo).

Jirachi: ... (Le devuelve la sonrisa).

Jirachi con su poder toma a Snivy suavemente del suelo y la hace levitar a unos centímetros del suelo para envolverla en una esfera de luz oscuro con destellos como si fuera un galaxia que la envolviera. Lentamente Snivy empezó a crecer mientras su cuerpo, cabeza y extremidades cambian lentamente hasta adquirir la anatomía de una forma humana, su cabello se volvieron un verde blanco como el los arboles jóvenes que recién empiezan a crecer y madurar en cambio su rostro es el de una joven con un rostro sereno y compasivo aun a simple vista se ve juguetona, Jirachi al terminar de cambiar su forma completamente le conserva un rasgo obvio de su especie... Su cola.

Jirachi: Recuerda esto Snivy, aunque ahora parezcas humana realmente no lo eres, recuerda siempre quien eres y lo que eres, y lo que haces por quien quieres. Eres una semi-humana, tal vez no tengas tu movilidad y fuerza como antes tal vez te costara acostumbrarte a esto como caminar, moverte libremente en esa forma. Pero a pesar de eso conservas lo que te define como pokémon tu cola, colores y otros mas característicos ademas tus habilidades. Al juntar esto eres algo así como una híbrida de estas especies e incluso esto pasar cuando se aparean la especie de un pokemon de un humano.

Snivy: ¿Aparear?... (Confusa).

Jirachi: Ehhhh... hable demaciado... bueno te llevare de donde viniste. (Levitando ambos para ir volando hacia el pueblo cercano).

Snivy contempla de maravilla desde el cielo hacia la tierra, todos es hermoso mientras se encamina hacia su nuevo hogar al que llego hoy. Mientras tanto Ash recibe una llamada desde el centro pokémon.

Bianca: Ash tienes una llamada del centro pokémon.

Ash: Voy... (Mientras ordenaba sus cosas), Hola... (Contestando)

¿?: No crees que ya es momento de dejar de jugar al olvidadizo... Tienes 3 días para decirles la verdad... (Cuelga).

Ash solo se queda parado mirando al vació desconcertado por lo que acaba de escuchar que tan solo cuelga la llamada y se dirige a su cuarto para sentarse en la fría oscuridad para pensar en que hacer y encontrar un forma de salir de esta.

Ash: Maldición... Otra vez igual... (Tapándose la cara de las lagrimas que derrama).

Fin Encuentro 9.


End file.
